The Dark Reign: Fall of the Spider
by HandAssassinSpider-man
Summary: It was no secret that Norman Osborn formerly the Green Goblin and now director of HAMMER hated Spider-man. For years he's tried to kill the man, doing everything in his power to make the wall crawler's life miserable only to fail. But now, Norman believes he's discovered a way to finally do something even better than kill Spider-man... and that's to bring the man down to his level.
1. Chapter 1

Usually I give a fairly long intro to the idea of this story and what inspired me to make it but I got nothing at the moment, so I'll keep it short and simple…

Peter is infected with a hybrid of the Transmode and Techno-Organic viruses which instead of killing him somehow bonds with the dormant Venom cells still in his blood and in turn transforms him into some sort of cybernetic Symbiote hybrid and to find a way to keep himself from losing control and going on a murderous rampage is forced to join Norman's Dark Avengers or risked losing control of himself.

Now before people point out a few flaws in that idea by mentioning that Anti-Venom seems to have fully purged any traces of Venom that were still in Peter when they first met, lets assume some, not much, but some still somehow survived if for nothing else because his 'Parker Luck' somehow pulled one over Anti-Venom. Second, lets assume that Norman stumbled across samples of the Techno-Organic and Transmode Viruses and he's been trying to make a sort of new Extremis virus from them with possible failsafe's in it in case someone other than him tried to use it.

Now as to how I got this idea, I recently read Craig Kyle and Christopher Yost's X-Force run, highly recommend it. Particularly the Necrosha arc where it shows Selene had risen an undead army infected with the Transmode virus, they looked epic as hell and made me think, 'What if that was bonded to a symbiote or something close to it like Anti-Venom?' and boom, this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

The day that everything went to hell in the worse way possible started like any other for Peter Parker, who was unknown to the world, the Amazing Spider-man.

He woke up, resisted the urge to trade out his new his hot but extremely aggravating roommate, Michelle Gonzales's shampoo with web fluid, got dressed before having some breakfast and was out the door as Spider-man to begin his daily patrol. Something which had become harder and harder to pull off thanks to the efforts of H.A.M.M.E.R., an organization that was created to replace S.H.I.E.L.D. after the Secret Invasion of the Skrulls was thwarted, which Norman Osborn was placed in charge of. Oh, and the police, them shooting at Peter and trying to arrest him haven't helped much.

"Still can't believe that guy is now like the new Tony Stark or something… what the heck is this planet coming to?" Peter thought as he swung high over the ever-busy streets of Manhattan "I mean what's next? Dock Ock runs for President? The Jackal cures cancer? Jameson finally comes out and admits that I'm not a menace and should be treated with respect and will dedicate his life to publishing papers that say exactly that?!"

Peter was sure that the first two possible scenarios would happen on top of Hell freezing over long before Jameson ever did that.

"I should pay a stop by Doctor Strange's later, see if I'm cursed or something" Peter said to himself as he landed on a ledge overlooking Times Square and watched the various denizens and tourists of this city go about their day "Either that, or have him cast some weird mystical luck spell on me. I mean if Black Cat could have bad luck powers, why can't I have good luck powers? Seems fair to me. Heck maybe it'll cancel out my Parker luck and just give me regular ordinary luck…"

Peter watched the passing traffic below for a few moments before he shot out a web line and prepared to swing off when he suddenly noticed a figure swinging through the skyscrapers not too far away. Peter for a second thought it was Venom, Norman Osborn's 'Spider-man' for his team of Avengers but that thought was quickly crushed when Peter noticed that the figure was rather feminine…

' _Hmm, it's not Jessica, she can fly which makes no sense and makes me question having a sit down with her to discuss her name and Anya last time I checked was still depowered and couldn't even pull off some of the things this person is before that… which means it's either possibly Mattie or Julia'_ Peter thought as he shot off after the unknown seemingly spider powered woman _'Come to think of it, there's a lot of Spider-women running around, hope that doesn't happen to me, it'd get way too confusing having like three Spider-men running around at the same time'_

As Peter began to close the distance between himself and the unknown spider woman, he began to notice that her suit was black with a white spider emblem on her chest, something he was briefly able to see when she preformed a series of flips through the air, along with several white patches on her shoulders, hands and shins. He also saw that she was swinging on some sort of glowing web lines, as if they were made of some sort of energy and her hair was a strawberry blonde which meant-

"Julia… looks like she was finally able to come back to the states…" Peter muttered as he followed after the woman before he suddenly put on an extra dose of speed to catch up to the second bearer of the Spider-woman mantle.

It took a few blocks before he finally was able to get ahead of the spider powered woman and dropped down on a ledge in front of her "HARK FAIR ONE OF MY ENCHANTIGLY BEAUTIFUL FOLLOWERS OF THE SPIDER!"

"AHHH!" Julia shouted as she suddenly leaped over Peter, her head missing his own by centimeters before she landed in a crouch. She took a deep breath to calm her heart beat before she rounded on the man with a glare "Are you out of you mind?!"

"With how I dress, isn't that obvious? Plus, the voices in my head said it'd be funny and their never wrong… most of the time" Peter snickered at the spider powered beauty.

Julia shook her head at his response as she stood up while Peter rubbed the back of his neck "So… haven't seen you in a while"

"Well when Stark and Rogers decided to have a pissing contest and drag the rest of us into it, I decided that Canada would be better for me and my daughter. Granted there were a few hiccups here and there, but I was able to get her and myself out of this damn country before things went even further down the tube" Julia said as she folded her arms under her breasts.

"How is it up there?" Peter asked.

"It was alright, joined up with Omega Flight for a while" Julia said with a shrug "After I heard that Stark was removed from power, I decided it was time to come back to the states"

"Was this before or after Osborn was put in charge?" Peter asked.

"Before, had I known beforehand I would have stayed" Julia said with a sigh as she rubbed her brow "How the fuck does a sociopath like him get placed in charge of the world's security again?"

"Trust me, I ask that same question every night before I cry myself to sleep wishing for the good old days when Fury was in charge" Peter chuckled before he quieted down "So, anything going on or were you just out for a nice relaxing swing?"

"I'm going to meet up with a guy that I met the other day for coffee" Julia answered evenly.

Peter nodded at that "Good to hear… lucky guy"

Julia hummed at this "And you? What are you up to?"

"Just heading over to my job is all, just because the country is going crazy doesn't mean that my cost of living has dropped. If anything, it just went up!" Peter said with a groan "I swear Norman did this somehow just to make my life even more difficult"

Julia giggled at this before she turned to leave "Well I better get going before my coffee date wonders where I am"

"Have fun, oh and whatever you do, never order a double expresso if you plan to go web swinging later, trust me, you'll regret it no matter what kind you get or how much you drink" Peter said as he gave Julia a wave.

"I'll keep that in mind Spidey, see ya around I hope" Julia said before she leaped into the air and shot off a 'psi-web' and swung away.

Peter watched her go for a few moments before he shot off a web line as well and swung off the building and headed for Front Line, all the while unaware that things were about to take a drastic turn that not even the famed Utau the Watcher could have predicted… and that guy saw practically everything.

…

The Front Line while small compared to his previous workplace, the Daily Bugle, was still bustling with wall to wall activity and Peter had to almost rely on his spider-sense to navigate the cramped over populated office before he came before Ben Urich's desk, the Editor and Chief of Front Line who was currently on the phone with someone. Peter's curiosity was piqued as he saw the deep frown on Ben's face as he would nod and respond with simple one worded answers.

"Yeah… yeah… really?" he said with some doubt before his eyes narrowed interest "Odd… yeah, I'll give it a look, thanks for the tip"

"What's that about?" Peter asked as he stepped out of the way as a woman rushed passed him with several folders in her arms while Ben put the phone away.

Ben was silent for a moment as he tapped a finger on the desk before he let out a sigh "Apparently, Cletus Kasady was just spotted over by Queens"

"Cletus, Carnage?" Peter said with wide eyes "But how? He's dead, the Sentry ripped him in half almost a year ago"

"Well he's apparently up and walking again" Ben replied as he leaned forward on his desk "Could just be a case of mistaken identity but the man that told me this news has been pretty reliable in the past"

Peter nodded at that before he tapped his camera "You uh… you want me to check it out?"

At this, Ben's eyes narrowed "No, absolutely not"

"Why?" Peter said with a frown.

"Peter, it's Carnage, not Venom, or Rhino or, or even Norman" Ben stated with a hand gesture "This is a guy that forced Eddie Brock when he was still Venom and Spider-man to join forces to even have a chance of so much as posing a threat to him when he was on a rampage. And no offense Peter, you don't strike me as a guy that's as powerful as Thor"

"True, but I'm not going to walk wright up to the guy" Peter said with a laugh "I'll do what I always do. Hang back and see if Carnage really is somehow still running around, which we both know won't be too hard to figure out. If it's true, I'll…"

"You'll what, call in Spider-man?" Ben said with a snort.

"Maybe…" Peter said with a shrug.

Ben stared at Peter for several long moments as he considered Peter's request. He knows that the man can take care of himself from the numerous times they worked together back at the Daily Bugle… but this was Carnage, not what one would call a safe assignment, for anyone. Even Ben back in the day was very hesitant to do a story on the mass murderer, because unlike most of Spider-man's Rogues, Carnage played dirty and he played brutal, and that was before he got the Carnage symbiote.

Finally, after several minutes of tense silence, Ben sighed heavily "Fine, but under no circumstances do you take any risks. Am I understood? You scout the place out to see if Carnage really is back and if he is… we're go from there"

"Think Norman will send in his Avengers to deal with them?" Peter asked with a quirked brow.

"Maybe… or maybe he'll offer that crazed bastard a place on his team" Ben said with an eye roll.

"I… can see that happening actually" Peter said with a mental shiver at the thought of Carnage being on Norman Osborn's Avengers team "I'll head out now and let you know what I find"

"Remember what I said Peter, no risks" Ben called after the man.

"Yes mom…" Peter replied with a laugh all the while mentally prepping himself for a possible reemergence of Carnage.

' _I sure hope that whoever called Ben about this was mistaken… or I'm in for a serious world of hurt'_ Peter thought with dread as he made his way out of the office and towards the nearest alley where he could change into his Spider-man suit.

…

Thirty minutes later, half of which was spent heading back to his apartment to stock up on a large amount of web fluid and the last few cartridges of his incendiary webs, Peter found himself looking down at the abandoned building that the apparent resurrected Carnage was sighted at. Most of the windows were boarded up and broken and graffiti lined the walls outside and likely inside as well. Peter's eyes scanned the area for signs of a mentally unhinged psychopath with a red symbiote before he let out a sigh as he stood up.

"Only way I'm gonna know for sure he's down there is by looking myself, which is gonna suck on all kinds of levels because he won't set off my spider-sense which means I can't dodge anything he throws at me unless I see it coming with my own eyes… times like this I wish I had Daredevil's radar sense thingy" Peter said to himself before he leaped off the building and shot a web line out and swung towards the structure, unaware of a shadowy figure trailing him from behind.

Peter landed on the ground in a crouch, his impacting making nothing more than a faint 'thud' before he slowly approached the entryway into the abandoned building. He concentrated on his hearing to see if that he could possibly pick up anyone inside the building. Aside from some distant water droplets into a puddle and rats, there was nothing else moving inside.

Peter took a step forward before he suddenly stopped and ran a hand over his head "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa… whoa. Wait a minute, why the hell am I going into a creepy abandoned building that may hold a super dangerous homicidal psychopath with a crazed symbiote that's immune to my spider-sense without any back up? The hell am I in, a horror movie?"

He was just about to turn around and go and contact some of the others to see if they could come help, preferably Wolverine since the man could pick up Kasady's scent, if he really was here, and either Jessica or Carol for added fire power before he suddenly heard a pained scream from deep within the building that sent a chill up his spine.

"Ah, Fuck…" Peter said with a groan as he immediately turned and sprinted into the building without a second thought.

His eyes strained to see in the complete and total darkness, while his eye sight was superior to someone even like Hawkeye's, he didn't have night vision, something he thought was unfair. Peter also noticed that the air inside the building felt odd and it made him a little dizzy. He shook his head for a moment to try and clear his head. After a few seconds the dizzy feeling stopped but that unsettling feeling began to settle in. Peter stood still for a moment to see if it would pass or if something else would happen, but after several minutes of nothing, he reluctantly continued onwards. The next five minutes were spent trying to locate the source of the scream as Peter passed numerous empty trash filled rooms before he came to a stop as he entered a large room with a single person lying on the ground in the very middle with a light shined on them.

' _Well this doesn't scream obvious trap'_ Peter thought as he scanned his surroundings as he slowly approached the prone figure.

He coudlnt make out any exact details about them other than that they were small, maybe a child or simply a person with short stature. He had just reached the person and reached out to see if they were find when suddenly the person looked over their shoulder at him and Peter's eyes winded as he saw their face.

Daken… the son of Wolverine… and part of Norman Osborn's 'Avengers' Team.

"Knew this was a trap" Peter said as he suddenly backed away from the man as he sent a clawed swipe towards the wall crawler before he backed into something big.

Peter stopped and slowly reached behind himself and felt something large, oddly warm, and overly muscled. Peter swallowed nervously as he slowly looked behind him to see Venom's grinning face looking down at him.

"Umm, hey Gargan, what brings you here?" Peter said before he was suddenly seized by the throat and lifted into the air by Venom who's tooth filled maw contorted into a grin "I'm guessing it wasn't the great deals they had on Amazon…"

" **Helloooo Ssssspider-maaaaaaaan…"** Venom hissed as he licked the side of Peter's mask with a barbed tongue.

"Ugh, dude two words, breath mint" Peter coughed as his nose was hit with the smell of rotting flesh and god knows what else "Also didn't Venom tell you Mac? I don't do tongue on a first date or you buy me a very expensive dinner"

Venom growled at Peter before he suddenly slammed him into the ground, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to briefly see stars all the while Daken got back up and placed his suit on.

"Easy Gargan, Osborn wants him alive" Daken said as he crouched down next to Spider-man's head "Took your sweet time getting here"

"Well when I heard that Carnage was probably back, I thought it'd be prudent to get a few 'welcome back' gifts for him" Peter said as he slowly began to raise his web shooter towards Venom.

"Oh, like what?" Daken asked with a snort.

"Incendiaries!" Peter beamed before he shot off a line of web fluid that suddenly ignited when it came into contact with the air and Venom's surprised form.

" **AAAAAGGGHHH!"** Venom screamed in pain as he suddenly leaped back from Peter, the symbiote lashing out in various directions as it tired to escape from the flames, causing Daken to stumble back in surprise and allowed Peter to send a kick into the several decades year old Mutant's chest, knocking the wind out of him and sending him flying into the nearest wall.

Peter let out a sigh as he sat back up and rubbed the back of his head "Well, Ben wasn't wrong, there is a symbiote wearing sociopath here… just not the right one… or even a half decent one. Man, I actually feel a little bad for Venom, going from Eddie Brock to that tail swinging chump"

He looked to see the flames that were hurting Venom finally go out and allowed the former Scorpion to let out a pained gasp before he turned towards Peter with a dark glare on his face. Peter gave the current host of Venom a sheepish expression under his mask as he stood up and was about to move away from the very enraged 'Avenger' before suddenly Daken was behind him and Peter felt his two bone claws pierce his back.

"GAAAHHHH!" Peter screamed as he rammed his elbow back into Daken's chest in reflex, causing the Mutant to back up in pain and remove his claws out of Peter's back as a result.

Peter, after taking a moment to regain his bearings, then grabbed Daken by the shoulders and threw him towards Venom as the large lumbering brute dashed towards Peter after seeing that Spider-man was wounded. Peter didn't stop to see what happened when the wo collided with one another as he sprinted towards the exit while fighting to maintain consciousness. The way things were going, on top of the fact that Peter's spider-sense didn't seem to be working in regards to Daken, which he had a feeling was related to him feeling dizzy earlier, staying here will end badly…

' _Plus I only have like three incendiary cartridges left and I know for a fact I'll need twice that for Venom. Granted I really only need one, hell half of one since it's Gargan and not Brock under that suit, but it's best to be over prepared when it comes to symbiotes, that one especially'_ Peter thought as he neared the exit before suddenly an arrow landed in the entryway and began to beep.

"Aww butter biscuits…" Peter said as he turned and tired to run back before the beeping arrow exploded, the shockwave sent Peter flying and caused the entire building to shake form the force of the explosion.

"…Okay ow…" Peter groaned as his ears began to ring and his body ached from head to toe.

…

Outside on a rooftop overlooking the entryway to the building that was now occupied by Spider-man, Venom and Daken, Bullseye who was Norman Osborn's 'Hawkeye' on his Avengers team, lowered his bow with a smirk on his face.

"Heh, you ain't going anywhere bug…" Bullseye said as he looked down at a small metal briefcase lying next to him holding a special arrow specifically created for this little unsanctioned op.

Well Osborn sanctioned it… it's just the rest of the team and H.A.M.M.E.R. wasn't aware of it at the moment and by the time they do… well, Bullseye hopes he has a camera to catch the expressions on their faces.

" _Bullseye, report"_

' _Speak of the devil, or Goblin in his crazy ass case'_ Bullseye thought with a snort as he answered "Bug's taken the bait oh great and powerful overlord. He heard that Carnage may be back, and he came running to see if it's true just like you said. Christ, does this guy have any sort of social life? I mean does he just sit around waiting to hear one of his usual baddies is on a rampage so he can swing into action?"

" _I've wondered that myself truth be told but it matters little now. The gas that I created years ago to nullify his spider-sense should have begun to take affect by now"_ Osborn said with obvious satisfaction _"Have his possible escape routes been taken care of?"_

"Yeah, just blew out the main entrance now. Sewers are trapped and rigged, and the only way out is the rooftop access which I have a clear line of sight of. Trust me boss, he ain't going nowhere unless he's suddenly learned to teleport, or his super friends come to bail his red and blue web spinning ass out" Bullseye said with a dark grin as he tweaked the end of his bow "Hey, when we're done with the bug, can we maybe see if we can't try this on Daredevil? Sure we'll gonna have to alter a few things but we can probably make it work and if not… just kill a bunch of assholes in his neighborhood and he'll come running regardless. Trust me, I know"

"… _We'll see"_ Norman responded after a few moments _"Let me know when you've made the shot"_

"Got it" Bullseye said as he reached for the brief case.

" _And don't miss"_ Norman warned before he ended the call.

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, a wounded Spider-man vs Venom and Daken!


	2. Chapter 2

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Jaeson Chandler** : Possibly, but with Peter's spider-sense negated because of the gas in the air, he'll be hard pressed against both Venom and Daken at the same time but he didn't come to this fight completely unprepared.

 **Mezazra** : The Dark Reign is one of my favorite eras in Marvel Comics, I mean the idea of the Bad Guys now running things, what's not to love? Wouldn't mind seeing that be the next era in the MCU after the Infinity War and Avengers 4 movie, it'd be perfect.

 **Marveldcfan** : It's more of Osborn wanting to mold Spider-man into a sort of 'perfect son'. We'll be seeing how others that Peter's close to take him being more or less coerced into Osborn's Dark Avengers as a sort of cybernetic version of Venom. Some will be sympathetic while others will think that Peter has gone turncoat like Ares or Sentry, mainly people that don't know Peter well compared to ones like Wolverine, the Fantastic Four, some of the New Avengers and a few others.

 **Cosmicspiderking** : Yeah the X-men will show up later in the story, particularly around the time that Norman will form his Dark X-men which will have a few changes to it. Yes Peter will have to face down his former friends and teammates, and it ain't gonna be pretty some of the times, Norman will see to that. As for the harem, yeah but for now I'm putting any romance on the back burner, at least until Peter officially 'joins' the Dark Avengers and I introduce another character that will be added to the team.

 **Spawn Hades** : Yeah it will and just forewarning, this story will go to some pretty dark places, like extremely dark, mainly because of the kind of people Peter will be around like Bullseye, Venom, Norman and a host of other sociopaths in HAMMER and the Thunderbolts.

 **DarkSpyder** : In terms of strength, I'd say that the artificial symbiote that Peter will have will be close to Carnage's level of power. As for weaknesses, still working on those but given it's tech based to a degree an powerful EMP could disable it for a time and with it being made of metal, people like Magneto can hurt or control it. There are other ways to fight it, but for now those are like the top two weaknesses it has. As for having some sort of possessive hold over Peter, to a degree I suppose but it's not what I would call sentient like the other Symbiotes so it's not quite the same.

 **Antihero1610** : There will be a harem but it'll be a while till we really get into that and even then... well let's just say that i have no plans to have a happy ending for this story.

 **90skid4life** : What Norman will have Peter do in regards to his teammates and friends will be shown soon, and as for them sitting by and watching Norman try to corrupt him, hell no. After all that they've lost since the Civil War, the fallout and the Secret Invasion, they ain't gonna give Peter up without a fight.

 **Rider Paladin** : Julia will appear quite a bit in this story. Yeah their basically the same with a few differences here and there, but I think the Techno-Organic Virus was created either by Apocalypse with Celestial technology or the Celestials themselves made it from studying the Transmode virus itself and he just happened stumbled across it, they never really gave an actual explanation as to how it came into being. I have no real plans to introduce the Phalanx but I might have them mentioned once or twice. Oh I'll be going places with this story, some pretty dark and disturbing ones thanks to some of the people Peter's going to be around.

 **Legionoftheweb94** : No, sure the good guys may have to make a tough decision here and there but there'll be no misunderstood villains for the most part, at least when it comes to the likes of Bullseye, Norman, or Gargan.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Peter let out a pained cough as he pushed himself up from the ground, his ears still ringing a little from the explosion he narrowly avoided. He let out a pained hiss as he pushed himself to his feet and glanced towards what was left of the way he came into this building. The ceiling and part of the wall had more or less collapsed and a small fire was still lit. Peter let out a sigh as he took a step forward before wincing as pain raced up his right leg.

"GAH, sonuva…" Peter hissed as he looked down and could faintly see and feel blood dripping from his thigh and calf "Oh great…"

He applied a small amount of webbing to the wound in attempt to keep himself from possibly bleeding out before he couldn't faintly pick up the sounds of someone running towards his location.

' _That would probably be Daken…'_ Peter thought as he looked around himself for another way out of this place. The windows were all boarded up, at least on this floor but there was no telling if they were being watched by whoever took out the front door or just simply booby trapped.

And in his condition, Peter didn't want to risk it and settled for ducking into a small room and closed the door shut before locking it. He added a thin layer of webbing on it's surface for good measure.

' _Won't hold him forever, but it'll but me a few seconds at least'_ Peter thought as he looked around the room to see that it was mostly empty aside from a few bottles and a couple of dirty blankets. He figured a few homeless people or drug addicts used to stay here.

"Hmmm…" Peter sounded as he picked up one of the blankets and examined it and a few of the bottles on the ground before he glanced back at the door as he could hear someone approaching it from the other side. He then glanced down at his waist and pulled his shirt up a little to reveal his suit's utility built and pulled out a small cylinder device with a glowing red light on it "Hmmm… Idea"

Daken let out a grunt as he kicked the door in after following Spider-man's scent, and blood trail, to a small room not far from the now destroyed entrance. Daken frowned as he saw that the door was somewhat holding together, and webs were seeping through the cracks. He let out a sigh as he unsheathed his claws and sliced through the wood rotted door and web fluid and looked to see Spider-man crouched over a few bottles and a blanket.

The son of the Wolverine unsheathed his other claws and leaped at the wall crawler with a yell before it was cut off as Spider-man suddenly turned and threw a blanket in his face.

"Toro, toro…!" Peter quipped as he ducked under Daken's form as he sailed over him while he tired to rip the blanket off his face but found it oddly sticking to his skin.

"GAHHH! Get this shit off!" Daken growled as he tried to rip it off with brute strength before he raised his claws to cut it off before he felt Spider-man grab his wrist and squeeze it until he swore his bones might break under the pressure they were experiencing.

"Well alright, since you asked so nicely" Peter said as he raised Daken into the air before he slammed him into the ground, causing it to crack under the force of his impact.

Daken let out a pained groan and tired to swipe at Peter with his other claws before Peter stopped them by grabbing that wrist as well. He then began to turn in a circle, raising Daken's half covered struggling form into the air for several rotations before he released the mutant and watched as he crashed into the wall and right through it into another room, this one with it's ceiling filled with plenty of holes for him to climb up through.

"Huh, convenient" Peter said as he picked up several bottles that he was messing with and placed them in a small makeshift web sack he made and raced through the hole he made with Daken before he leaped up through one of the holes in the ceiling and into the floor above.

Peter landed in a couch and surveyed the room he was in and saw that these windows were covered in Venom's black webbing.

"Hmm, could try to bail out through there but gotta assume that all the windows like the doors are being watched by whoever's out there, so either I try my luck through the basement and sewer if it's still accessible or try to make it up top" Peter said to himself as he raced out into the poorly lit hallway and looked around for signs of Venom "Times like this I wish I could teleport, or have a teleporter with me. I mean if Deadpool can get his hands on one, how hard can it be?"

" **Very…"** a dark voice whispered behind Peter before he felt a large fist slam into his back, right where Daken had stabbed him earlier.

"GAAAHHH!" Peter screamed in pain as he was sent down the hall before he slammed into the wall and on to the floor, dropping the bag filled with the bottles in the process "Okay, ow…"

Peter pushed himself up before he let out a pained hiss as white-hot pain flashed up and down his back and part of his side. He could feel the blood starting to pour from his wound and down his waist. His response was to shoot a small dose of webbing over the wound as he stood up and looked to see Venom slowly approaching him with a drooling maw and both his fists enlarged and outfitted with what looked like some sort of spiked knuckles.

"You know, looking back at it now, why the hell didn't I ever try making that stuff when I had the symbiote?" Peter wondered aloud as he leaned against the wall for a bit of support "Or make myself invisible?"

" **Maybe because the symbiote never loved you"** Venom hissed before it's raised an arm and shot off several 'web' bullets towards Peter.

Peter pushed away from the wall and leaped towards a partially opened door, hoping to take cover in it's room before Venom extended his arm out and snatched Peter by the chest before slamming him into the ceiling… then the floor…. then the walls…

Peter grunted in pain as he was slammed into the various surfaces of the hall, his suit tearing in a multitude of places including his face, allowing his jaw and forehead to be partially exposed. Venom grinned darkly as pulled Spider-man closer and closer towards him and opened his jaw to sink his teeth into the wall crawler. Peter had t hold back a gag as Venom's barbed tongue ran over his face before he did something that neither Mac nor the symbiote he was wearing expected…

Peter sank his own teeth into Venom's tongue when it wandered too close to his own mouth and held fast despite the fact he wanted to puke from the feeling and taste of Venom spit now in his mouth.

' _Oh god, this is worse than kissing him. After this, I'm gonna use acid and tar for mouth wash!'_ Peter thought as he sank his teeth further and further until he swore his upper jaw teeth were toughing his lower jaw teeth.

" **GAAAHHHH!"** Venom roared as he ripped Peter away, along with part of it's tongue and threw him into the wall with a pained roar as blood dripped from his damaged appendage and jaw.

Peter let out a chocked couch as he spat out some of Venom's tongue that wiggled on the floor "UGH, great now I got Venom coodies… gross"

Peter stood up and glanced around the hall until he finally saw the web sack he made and rushed towards it as fast as he could while Venom's tongue regrew itself. After a few moments, the former Scorpion turned towards Spider-man with a dark glare as his size increased until he was forced to crouch or risk hitting the ceiling. He let out a dark hiss as he began to approach Spider-man who was rummaging around in the web sack until he pulled out one of the glass bottles and dropped a small cylinder like device that he took from his built in it before webbing up the nozzle up and shook the bottle a few times as a faint hissing sound emanated from the bottle.

"Come one, come on, come on, come on…" Peter said as he increased the shaking of the bottle until he felt it begin to crack before he turned and threw it right into Venom's chest and watched as the bottle shattered for a brief moment before a large blast of webbing erupted from the shards and covered most of his torso and head.

" **AAHHH!"** Venom growled in surprise.

"Cool huh?" Peter snickered as he watched Venom flare about widely as he began to rip the webbing off his body only for the rest to continue to expand and ensnare the large alien behemoth.

" **GAHH! What is this shit!?"** Venom roared as he slammed into the walls only for the webbing to stick to the surfaces and cause him to become temporarily stuck before Venom used a combination of brute force and tendrils from the suit to rip himself off only to fall into the wall opposite of him and force him to start all over again.

"Those my good sir, are my newly minted 'Web cocktails'. It's made with some of my new very experimental explosive expanding web mines that I've been trying to make for like ever. To get the flavor right they have to be shaken not stirred and come into contact with air. And hey they go great with olives and a bit of Rum to give it that extra kick for when you want to unwind and relax. Just be sure not to web swing afterwards, you're a Spider-man now, even if a crappy one, and have to set a good example for the impressionable youth, like Daken back there. God knows his dear old dad won't"

" **I'm gonna enjoy ripping your tongue out and strangling you with it"** Venom hissed in anger and pain **"Which is noting compared to what I'm going to do to every person you ever knew or loved!"**

"Oh well in that case, I know and love the Avengers team you're on, and I especially love Norman Osborn with all my heart, the man's like that sick twisted father I never wanted" Peter beamed.

Venom roared at Peter before it suddenly expanded and expanded until the floor beneath it began to crack and groan under the increased weight. Venom also began to have the symbiote suit expand parts of it's body outwards in attempt to try and push the webbing away until it began to tear in certain places or increased the size of some of the gabs in it. Peter's brows then rose as he then saw Venom suddenly shrink his main body down until he was nearly Peter's size and leap through the small opening he had while the excess symbiote biomass kept the webbing at bay before it collapsed in on itself now that it was no longer connected to Venom.

"Huh, that's… that's actually pretty smart. Guess what they say is true, two minds are better than one though in your case it's one and a quarter" Peter said as he watched Venom glare at him before leaping towards him with a roar.

Peter jumped out of the way and reached into his utility belt and pulled out his last incendiary web cartridge before he dropped it into another bottle along with his last 'web mine' and began to repeat the process of sealing it up and shaking it before he pulled his arm back and prepared to throw it.

"Molotov web cocktail coming right up!" Peter shouted as he threw the bottle as hard as he could at Venom and watched as the symbiote wearing psychopath's eyes widened briefly before the bottle hit him.

" **Oh shit-"** Venom started before he was cut off as the bottle exploded into a combination of glass, webbing and flames **"AAHHHHHH!"**

Peter watched as Mac flayed about in pain as he tried to put out the flames all the while trying to keep his suit together which was desperately trying to break free through the webbing cocoon only to recoil when it came into contact with the flames. For a moment, Peter almost felt bad for Venom and Mac as he watched the two before he shot two web lines out, one connecting to each wall of the hall and began to pull back until the webbing went taught and it looked like the walls were going to tear before Peter slingshot towards Venom and slammed both his feet into the burning symbiote. The force of the impact sent Venom flying back until he landed on the cracked floor where he increased his size earlier before Peter landed on his chest in a crouch before he reared his fist back and sent it right into Venom's face.

The force of the blow sent Venom's head smacking against the cracked floor which was all it needed before it began to crack and splint before collapsing into the floor below. Peter pushed off of Venom as he fell into the hole, the extra force sending him towards the floor below faster and harder. The result was Venom slamming into the ground before falling through it as well and into the buildings lower levels while Peter shot out a web line and yanked himself back up towards the floor he was on.

"There, that should keep him busy for a while" Peter said as he landed in a crouch and peered down the hole for any signs of Venom. Aside from the muffled roars of anger and pain followed by sounds of things being destroyed, he didn't see any sign of the symbiote wearing maniac.

Peter let out a sigh of relief and looked around for his web sack which still had a few more bottles in it for him to possibly use when suddenly he heard the faintest sounds of someone moving behind him. He turned just in time to see Daken lunge at him, his claws out and ready to skewer his chest. Peter, tired and wounded from his fight with Venom could only bring his arms up as a sort of shield to block Daken's bone claws and grunt in pain as the bony parturitions pierced his arm. Daken growled in annoyance as he tired to push his claws deeper into Peter's arm, causing blood to begin pouring from the wounds before Peter pushed back, sending him flying several meters before he flipped himself in mid air and landed in a crouch.

Peter hissed in pain as he looked down at his arms before he looked back up at a smirking Daken "Out of all of the things you inherited from your father… why couldn't they stop at being small and healing really good… why'd you have to get claws too?!"

"Luck of the draw" Daken grinned as he held his bloody claw up and gave the red liquid dripping from it a sniff "heh, got your scent"

"Is that… is that some sort of come on?" Peter asked, a little weirded out "Because if so, then I'm afraid that your just not my type"

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing!" Daken said as he rushed towards Peter with his claws at the ready and began to send a series of swipes and stabs towards the red and blue clad man.

Peter was for the most part hard pressed to dodge Daken's attacks. With his spider-sense still not working and his injuires starting to catch up to him, he only had his enhanced reflexes and speed left to help. Peter waited several moments as he was pushed back by Daken's onslaught, narrowly avoiding getting stabbed in the gut or chest before Daken overextended one of his arms and Peter grabbed it and pulled the man into a headbutt that emanated a loud crack from Daken's skull.

"GAAHHH!" Daken growled in pain as he stumbled back clutching his head while Peter rubbed his own brow.

"Man, that would've hurt if I did it to your dad…" Peter said as he shot several web lines at Daken with his other arm and watched with a dismayed expression as Daken swiped at them like an animal, tearing the webs to shreds.

Peter hummed at that as he kept shooting web lines with one hand and web bullets with the other at the slowly advancing form of Daken. The claw wielding mutant for the most part was able to cut rough most of the webbing thrown at him at first but soon he was being overwhelmed, for every web line or web bullet he sliced up, two more were able to make their mark on him until he came to a stop, his entire body minus his head and left arm covered in webs, almost like a cocoon. Peter fired off several more web bullets at Daken's exposed face before he shot a glob at the snarling Mutant's mouth, cutting off any insult he may have had.

Peter let out a sigh of relief at this as he changed out his web cartridges "Man, I was beginning to think you'd never stop"

Daken's response was a muffled growl, causing Peter to look up at him with a quirked head "What was that? Speak up kid, I can't hear you over the sounds of you eating my webs!"

Daken struggled a bit more as he tried to use his semi-free arm to cut at the webbing before Peter was suddenly in front of him and grabbed the limb before forcibly holding it against Daken's chest and covering it in a thick blanket of webbing.

"There we are, wouldn't want to you to hurt yourself swinging those things around" Peter teased as he stared at Daken's rage filled eyes "Aww, you even have the exact same look Logan has when I make him angry. Oh, you're just so adorable. I'm starting to think that's why Norman offered you a spot on his team, every Avengers needs an angry but cute and cuddly wuddly claw wielding manic that smells like cheap liquor on the team"

Daken made an effort to break out of his web prison before Peter leaned against the guy and patted his back "So, Daken, buddy… mind telling me why you and sorry excuse of a venom went to all this trouble to meet with little old me? I mean it was me you were hoping to run into and not someone like say Thor, right? Because if that's true then I'm so embarrassed-"

" **RAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"** Venom's roar cut off Peter's comment and caused the web slinger to look back towards the hole he made with the large Symbiote empowered criminal before he pushed off Daken, causing him to teeth back a little before he steadied himself.

"Well that's my cew to leave" Peter said as he pulled some of the webbing from Daken's cocoon off his suit before he glanced at Daken's furious eyes "Tell norman I said what's up when you see him, thanks"

Peter had just turned to leave before he heard the distinct sound of something cutting through his webs and just barely managed to turn around in time to stop a clawed swipe from Daken's other arm that he had secured against his side. Peter stopped the clawed hand cold before he shook his head in mock sadness.

"Daken, didn't your father ever tell you it's rude to try and stab the guy that's humiliated you in the back when he's trying to leave?" Peter said before he shoved Daken's arm away before he gave the cocooned villain a kick to the chest that sent his web covered form flying down the hall and over the hole that Venom made just a few minutes ago.

"Now to get out of this place" Peter said before he raced down the hall towards and away from the struggling, growling, glaring form of Daken as several black tendrils emerged from the hole in the ground and attached to the walls and ceiling and began to pull something up.

Several moments and half a floor and partially destroyed staircase later, Peter began to realize that trying to find a way out of this building will be far from easy. Every window he passed as he made his way up the structure was covered in that black webbing that Venom makes, and Peter didn't have the strength or the materials to break through it at the moment. Leaving him with his only hope that the roof access was still usable, even though he knew that if it was, it was likely also a trap. This entire fight wasn't random, these guys, or more accurately Norman had planned this, planned for him to be here, the question was, what was 'Stormin' Norman's endgame?

' _I'm sure I'll know it when I see it or more accurately, when it hits me'_ Peter thought tiredly as he reached the top floor after running up the darkened staircase two steps at a time and the door to the rooftop up ahead, and aside from the door hanging by one hinge, it looked to be clear of Venom's webbing and any sort of traps like mines or whatever it is H.A.M.M.E.R. is cranking out under Norman's orders.

The Queens born hero let out a sigh of relief as he raced towards the door before suddenly a large arm broke through the ground and slammed right into Peer's face, nearly breaking his nose and sending him flying back into the wall with enough force to nearly send him through it. Peter groaned a little in pain as he slumped to the ground and cupped his bleeding nose while Venom tore through the hole his arm made followed by Daken who was holding on to the larger man's back before hopping off.

"Nice shot" Daken said as he saw Spider-man kneeling on the ground.

" **Hehehehehe… thank you"** Venom giggled as his limb returned to it's usual size.

Peter rubbed the spot that Venom hit and winced a little as pain erupted from it before he turned towards the two approaching Dark Avengers with a scowl. His eyes narrowed as he could make out the staircase that led up to the rooftop access just behind the battered duo, achingly close as if teasing him with possible escape. He mentally tallied how much web fluid he had left in his cartridges and how exhausted he and these two might be.

Venom looked to be in pretty bad shape from all of the incendiaries that Peter has hit him with on top of dropping him through two floors while Daken seemed to be fine even though his suit was torn, and he was still covered in blood, some of which was Peter's. Peter himself could barley keep standing and his vision was a little blurry, either from the punches to the head from Venom or the blood loss he was starting to feel from Daken's claws or both.

' _Well, bad as things seem… it's not the worse I've been in. Plus, I'd be in even worse shape if it really was Carnage I was fighting all by my lonesome'_ Peter thought as he cracked his knuckles and rolled his shoulders as he stared at the approaching duo "Just forewarning you Daken, I kicked your father's ass when I was still in college, so don't think I can't whoop yours too in my current state! And Gargan, man you ain't even a decent Venom, heck I'm probably doing Brock a favor by kicking you can back down the hole you crawled out from… get it hole? Cause you were the Scorpion and some species of scorpions live in holes in the ground?"

Gargan's response, was a loud ear ringing oar before he charged with Daken right behind him.

"Guess you don't" Peter sighed as he got ready to move despite the fact his body was screaming at him not to. Upside was, it felt like his spider-sense was coming back as he felt the ever-familiar tingling at the base of his skull again.

…

Bullseye had let out a yawn as he waited for any signs of Spider-man while he fiddled with the specialized arrow head from the briefcase. Venom and Wolverine should have funneled the bug out by now for him to take the shot.

' _Though if what I'm hearing's right, their getting their asses kicked'_ the famed assassin thought with a chuckle before he saw Daken's form fly through a window near the top of the building and fall towards the ground, all the while the mutant Avenger was letting out a string of curses and roars.

' _Okay… show time'_ Bullseye thought as he took aim with his bow and waited for his target to appear, be it on the rooftop or through one of the windows.

He didn't have to wait long before ne heard and saw that a part of the floor of the rooftop suddenly bulged upward as if something underneath it was slammed into it and about to tear through the ground. Bullseye's narrowed as he saw the odd bulge again and again several more times appear before suddenly Spider-man's form came crashing through the ground and into the air for a brief moment before the wall crawler shot a web line out towards the rooftop and pulled himself towards it.

"Alright bug… just hold still for a moment and it'll all be over soon, yeah?" Bullseye grinned as he steadied his aim and watched as Venom emerged from inside the building and began to attack Spider-man again.

Bullseye was half tempted to just say to hell with Norman's orders and just put an arrow in Spider-man's skull now while he had the chance, but Norman was very and he meant very clear in that the bug wasn't to be killed… and for once, the famed assassin didn't feel like pushing Norman, not this time at least.

'Oh well, maybe next time' Lester thought as he saw Spider-man deliver a punch to the exhausted Venom that actually caused the marksman to wince a little "Ouch, that had to hurt… don't worry Gargan, this outta make it all worth it…"

…

Venom let out a pained groan as he laid they're on the roof, the symbiote just barely holding together at the moment as Peter stood over it in bloody triumph. His suit was torn in various places and he had blood dripping from more cuts and scrapes then he could count. Peter studied his beaten foe for a second before he emptied half a web cartridge in securing Venom's arms, legs and torso before he nodded in satisfaction.

' _Now I can get out of here and call the oth- Spider-sense!'_ Peter thought as he suddenly turned and caught an arrow by it's shaft before the serrated tip could pierce his head.

"Whew… that was close-" Peter began before he was cut off by a cloud of grayish smoke exploded from the arrow head and right into his face, causing him to stumble back and let out a cough as his spider-sense went into overdrive.

' _What… what was that…?'_ Peter thought as the cloud was inhaled into his mouth and nose by accident, causing him to start coughing. Not a second sooner it felt like his face was on fire and soon his head, neck and then the rest of his body as he tumbled back until he fell to the ground, his vision growing blurry.

And several hundred feet away on an adjacent building, Bullseye watched the scene with a smirk etched on his face.

"Heh… bullseye"

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Transformation…

Okay I feel like I should mention this now but as a lot of people know or should, the Dark Avengers are made up of sociopathic mass murdering criminals who in the past have committed some pretty dark stuff, and that's just the things we know about. At points in this story, these guys will be saying and committing some pretty fucked up things because at the end of the day, that's the kind of people that they are. So I don't want to hear people down the line bitching about 'going to far' with some of these guys who are by in large some of the most dangerous and brutal criminals in the Marvel universe.

Sorry had to get that out now because there will be certain points in this story where it'll get very, and I mean very dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Eventually** : Another hero will be on the Dark Avengers team, but I won't say it was capture per say. Kaine will show up, those Scarlet Spider clones of MVP, not so much because they have no connection to Spider-man or even the actual Scarlet Spider other than in name and the modified Iron Spider suits.

 **Antihero1610** : I thought of doing something like that at first when I made this story, but I decided against it, be kinda cool though. The Dark Reign ends only for the Age of the Spider to begin.

 **Jaeson Chandler** : I have to ask now; my curiosity has been regrettably awoken.

 **cabrera1234** : I haven't really thought that far ahead to be honest.

 **Rider Paladin** : Peter's going to soon find out that what he knows about some of the Dark Avengers, even some of his enemies, is the tip of the iceberg.

 **Batman1998** : Let's just say that when this is all over, when Peter looks himself in the mirror, he won't be able to recognize the person staring back at him. Yeah we'll be seeing a few people's responses to Peter 'joining' the Dark Avengers. No Spider-man doesn't have his way of the Spider yet, it'll be introduced earlier than in the comics but that whole event is a long ways off from this era in Marvel comics, like three or so years. Peter will be making a few things during his tenure with the Dark Avengers but not many given that his new suit will be able to do a lot of things on it's own.

90skid4life: Oh Stark will get an earful when he appears, especially when it comes to light that he placed Norman Osborn in charge of the Thunderbolts which eventually led to Norman being placed in charge. It's never been officially stated but Ben Urich believes, and he's usually not wrong, that it was Stark that did it since he's the only one on the Pro-Registration side with the power to pull that off.

 **Bdawglegacy** : Something like that will happen.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Peter was perhaps experiencing the singular most painful thing of his life right now, and considering what he's gone up against and faced, that was saying something. His entire body ached and burned, as if he was set on fire, his lungs seemed to have trouble taking in air, leaving him short of breath and gasping like a fish on dry land. His vision was blurry and his eyes hurt as if an eye lash were stuck in each of them and he coudlnt get it out. He tried to scream, tried to say anything but his throat had grown hoarse and dry, as if all the moisture had been sucked from it.

And his spider-sense was blaring to the point it was actually hurting Peter, possibly even more so then the previous mentioned ailments.

Peter tried to push through the pain as best he could, but he found his boy largely unresponsive. His limbs felt like they each weighed a ton, and everything seemed to be spinning before suddenly he let a pained scream as he felt some sort of surge in his brain, like a brain freeze combined with a migraine before being kicked in the head by a horse to top it all off.

"AGGHHH!" Peter growled in pain as he clutched his head in an attempt to stem the pain "What the fuck!"

Peter was vaguely aware of Venom climbing back to his feet only a few meters away and through his blurred vision, he swore he could see what looked like Daken climbing back on to the rooftop along with someone else that looked to be dressed up as Hawkeye. Before he could think on it anymore, the pain he was feeling, and the intensity of his spider-sense amplified tenfold and caused Peter to let out a pained scream that could be heard from several blocks away.

"AAAHHH **HHHHHHHH!"** Peter yelled as his voice began to change as his head was completely covered in some sort of silver chrome like substance that began to wash over his body like water.

Deep inside Peter's body, the foreign material that was starting to cover every inch of his body was delving deep into his bloodstream, into his bone and muscle, and bonding with it, changing it to something more cybernetic in nature. For a moment it seemed that Peter was for all intents and purposes being turned into a robot but then, something happened…

As the cybernetic material reached certain parts of the body and began to infect the blood cells, it crossed paths with dormant traces of the venom symbiote from when Peter was bonded to the suit years ago. The dormant Venom cells seemed to spring to life as the cybernetic martial attempted to assimilate them and began to quickly fight back with surprising ferocity before it began to expand over the cybernetic material, as if it were absorbing it before something completely unexpected happened… it began to somehow merge together.

Whether this was a result of the Symbiote's unique biological nature, the radiation in Peter's blood having long since altered the dormant Venom cells or something else entirely was uncertain, but was certain was that the virus that was spreading over Peter's body had been halted if only for a second before the now awoken symbiote cells bonded themselves to this new material.

The entire process happened within the span of several seconds before this altered strain began to spread, infecting the parts of the body that were still free of the cybernetic material before it too began to fall victim to this highly aggressive new entity…

Muscles were shredded only to be just as quickly rebuilt more powerful then before, bones cracked and healed at the same time as the unknown entity washed over them. Peter's organs which many were on the verge of shutting down or already had begun to spring back to life with renewed energy as they were altered on a cellular level, his heart which was beating far beyond what a human, even a super human like him, was capable of grew slightly as what could only be described as organic circuity began to spread along its surface before it spread into the veins and flowed throughout the whole body.

And Peter throughout it all, felt it every bit of that change as he clenched down on his teeth so hard that they began to crack under the strain before he slammed his fist into the ground, cracking it and causing the entire rooftop to shudder in response as he let out another pain scream that sounded more like a roar of an inhuman creature than a man.

" **RAAAAAAHHH!"**

…

San Francisco…

Standing in the middle of Golden Gate Park stood a towering two-thousand-foot-tall golden Celestial, a cosmic robotic god for all intents and purposes. It's name or what could be classified for a name for a being like it was Tiamut, the Dreaming Celestial.

It has remained quiet for some time now, observing humanity's progress through unknown means to decide whether if they were worthy to allow to live. For some time now he has remained unmoving, even when the residents of the city had turned him into a tourist attraction, a rather successful one mind you. As people crowded at his feet everyday by the hundreds, he did not react, still staring off into the distance. Even as satellites and spy craft both manned and unmanned from S.H.I.E.L.D. and now H.A.M.M.E.R. observe and attempt to scan his form, he did not react. He didn't even so much as blink as the High Evolutionary removed an item from it's head that was later used to return Magento's powers.

And then just as it seemed like another day without activity would pass, the god like being did something so subtle it was barely noticed…

It's head ever so slightly, turned towards New York City as it sensed a man with amazing and spectacular powers was ever so slowly turned into something different, something never before predicted even by the Celestials…

' _ **Interesting…'**_

…

"Uh, is that supposed to be happening?" Daken asked as he watched as Spider-man violently wither on the ground as the metal seemed to change color from silver and chrome to black with what could only be described as red lights began to spread throughout certain parts of his body, mainly the arms, legs, and with the largest concentration being on the chest and back.

"How the hell should I know?" Bullseye asked with a frown.

" **You shot him with it, don't you know how it works?"** Venom asked with a quirked head towards the assassin.

Before the false Hawkeye could answer, Spider-man suddenly stopped moving as his body seemed to finally settle with only labored breathing emanating from him. After several moments, Spider-man slowly stood up on shaky legs, his entire body still trembling as he held up his clawed hands and two glowing red lenses similar to his spider suit's widened in shock as he spoke in an altered voice that sounded both electronic and animalistic at the same time but still had the lightness of his own voice from before.

" **What… what did you do to me?"** Peter said as he stared at his hands and arms and then took in his body's state.

It for a second looked like Peter was wearing his black suit again but with several distinct changes.

The first and most noticeable was that the spider symbol on his chest and back was red and instead of being a solid shape it looked to be made out of hundreds of small lines that somewhat resembled circuity. This same circuity like design was also on his arms and legs and seemed to be pulsing with some sort of electrical glow. The second notable feature about Peter's suit was that it didn't look to be mad of fabric like all of his others have been in the past, instead it seemed more metallic, more armored. Particularly around the torso, arms and legs. The third and final thing that Peter noticed about his new look was more of how everything was seen by him.

It was like looking at things in ultra HD, crystal clear quality with this odd red boundary light at the very edge of his vision. He could even make out the individual beads of sweat and blood on Daken's form and the small creases in both his and Bullseye's uniforms and if he looked any longer, his vision seemingly zoomed in on them before he would blink and be zoomed out.

' _What… what's going on…?'_ Peter thought as he looked down at his hands and flexed them and saw the odd red lights decorating his form pulse ever so slightly in response along with the weird red boarder in his vision.

It was then that Peter heard Norman's voice coming from Bullseye and Daken, there was some static to it, but there was no mistaking his voice.

" _Bullseye, what's happened? Did it work?"_ he asked curiously with the ever so subtle hint of warning.

Bullseye held a hand to his ear and pressed on the ear pierce he had on "Uh, something happened but I don't think it's what you were expecting boss"

" _Explain-"_ Norman began before he was interrupted by a now enraged Peter.

" **WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME OSBORN?!"** Peter demanded as he took a step towards the three before Bullseye drew an arrow and aimed it at Peter in the span of a second.

"Aw you don't like your new look? Well if it's killing you to look like that, I'll have no problem putting you out of your misery" the infamous assassin smirked.

" _He can hear me?"_ Norman said with some surprise _"Interesting, I was not expecting him to be able to tap into our coms so quickly or so easily after changing so quickly… what did I miss?"_

In the span of half a second, Peter was before Bullseye and before Daken or even Venom could move, Peter had the man up by the throat and brought in close to his narrowed glowing lenses which now seemed more angular.

" **What. Did. You. Do. To. Me?!"** Peter hissed darkly as he tightened his grip on Bullseye's neck, causing him to let out a chocked gasp.

As Peter stared into the surprised eyes of Bullseye, Peter felt this spider-sense tingle, but it felt different than before, somehow more sensitive and more detailed. Everything seemed to slow down to a crawl almost and Peter turned his head slightly to see Daken rushing towards him with his claws unsheathed as if he were running through molasses with Venom standing perfectly still behind him, watching the entire scene play out. Peter held Venom's gaze for several moments before he noticed out of the corner of his eye, Bullseye reaching for an arrow in his quiver to stab Peter with.

The web slinger stood there and watched for several seconds as Bullseye went to stab Peter in the chest with the arrow only for the tip to shatter against the suit's armored surface. Bullseye's eyes widened as Peter made a grunting sound and threw the man towards Daken. The feral mutant saw this and narrowly missed being hit by the man by ducking and continuing to sprint towards the wall crawler. Peter watched as Daken sent the first swipe towards Peter which he easily side stepped. Daken, slightly surprised at how fast Spider-man moved, even for him, growled in annoyance as he sent another swipe towards the wall crawler, this time leaving two faint scratches on the armor just above the glowing spider symbol.

Peter backed up slightly as Daken slashed at him several more times with his claws, the re-enforced bones leaving mild scratches on Peter's chest before they quickly repaired themselves, leaving no evidence of there being any damage in the first place.

" **Hmmm… that seems familiar"** Peter said before he grabbed Daken's hand as it came towards his head.

Peter closed his hand around Daken's fist to the point he nearly crushed the entire limb before Peter lifted him into the air and slammed him into the ground several times before holding up the dazed mutant to his face. Daken stared into the glowing lenses of Spider-man for a second before he spat a glob of blood and saliva into his covered face. Peter responded by slamming Daken into the ground one more time before he looked towards venom who was watching him with narrowed eyes and a dripping maw.

" **I'm going to ask one more time… what did you people do to me!?"** Peter asked, his voice quieter compared to earlier but still filled to the brim with rage and confusion.

Venom seemed to sense this as he gave Peter a dark grin **"I'll tell you… if you can force it out of me that is…"**

And at that, Peter attacked with a sound that sound more like a rabid animal then a person. Venom brought his arms up to block the punch from Spider-man and grunted in pain as the wall crawler's punch connected with his arms.

 **KOOOOOM!**

The force of the blow pushed Venom back several meters towards the edge of the building before he stopped. Venom let out a surprise hiss before he chuckled at Spider-man.

" **Hmm… least you'll make this fun SSSSpider-man"** Venom said as he flicked his tongue out like a snake before he lunged at Spider-man and sent an enlarge fist towards him.

Peter watched the approaching fist carefully, Venom seemed slower then he remembered as he moved out of the way, the enlarge symbiote fist missing his head by inches. Venom saw this and growled as he sent a flurry of punches towards Peter that were all narrowly dodged until Peter leashed out and jabbed Venom in the head, snapping his head to the side with an echoing 'crack' before Peter grabbed him by the head and lifted him into the air, over his shoulders and into the ground. The force of the impact sent both men tumbling into the shaking building below just as Daken got back on his feet along with a groaning Bullseye.

"What the fuck…?" the marksman said as he rubbed his head.

Daken was about to respond before the building they were standing on shook again, causing both men to nearly stumble to the ground.

"I think we better get out of here before those two jackasses level the entire place" Daken said as he approached the ledge of the building as another tremor shook the structure.

"Right…" Bullseye agreed as he followed after his teammate.

Inside the building, Venom and Peter were both struggling for dominance against one another. Peter, much to his and likely Venom's surprise as well, had quickly discovered that his physical strength was far greater than before, to what extent Peter didn't know but the fact that he could stop a punch from Venom of all beings cold said plenty. The only thing that hadn't changed was that somehow Venom was still immune to Peter's spider-sense, forcing him to once again rely on his other senses like hearing and sight to avoid Venom's blows.

' _Which would be easier if I didn't decide to take this fight into a freakin cramped hallway that's slowly falling apart!'_ Peter thought with a scowl as he received a powerful blow to the head that caused Peter to briefly see stars from Venom before the larger symbiote wearing maniac tackled Peter through a wall and into a barren room.

Peter let out a pained groan as he tired to get back up only for Venom to stomp on his chest, pinning him in place as he had his hand form into a sort of barbed blade.

" **Hehehehe… I'm starting to see why Carnage liked making these things"** Venom chuckled as he went to stab Peter though the skull only for Peter to suddenly stab him in the ankle with several clawed fingers.

" **GAAAAHHHH!"** Venom roared in pain as he pulled his foot off and stumbled back while Peter let out a gasp as he stood up and glanced down at his clawed hand and unsheathed 'on' and 'off' several times.

" **Huh… didn't think… that would… work"** Peter said to himself before he looked up towards Venom and saw that the wound on his ankle had healed.

Venom growled at Peter before he rushed towards the wall crawler in a blur, even with his seemingly enhanced reflexes Peter struggled to follow Garagn's movements until his fist was approaching his face. Throwing up an arm to defend himself, Peter gritted his teeth as Venom's fist made contact with his forearm, denting the armored sleeve slightly before Peter used his other arm and activated the claws before slashing Venom across the chest and leaving four red marks over the white spider symbol.

Gargan roared in pain as the symbiote retracted from the wounded areas, as if it were burned, allowing small rivers of blood to pour out unattended. Peter, not letting up his apparent advantage, then slashed Venom across the face, nicking an eye before he rammed his clawed hand into Venom's screaming maw.

Venom in response clamped down hard on Peter's arm to the point that it was thanks to the suit that his arm wasn't crushed. Peter gritted his teeth as he grabbed a handful of… well he wasn't sure what he was grabbing inside Venom, but it felt fleshly. He secured his grip on whatever it was, maybe Gargan himself, and pulled back with a yell that sounded more like a roar. Venom in response let out a pained yell as Spider-man's arm was torn out of his mouth along with a handful of what looked to be his insides, including his tongue!

Peter dropped the squirming flesh to the ground as he watched Venom, blood pouring from his mouth like a waterfall, stumble around until he backed into a wall with enough force to leave a myriad of cracks throughout it's surface. The symbiote wearing villain glared at Peter as it let out a chocked hiss of anger while Peter's glowing lenses narrowed to slits.

" **Are you going to tell me what you people did to me… or am I going to have to rip more of you out?"** Peter asked with a growl.

Venom's response was a roar as he charged towards Peter with his fists growing several sizes along with what looked like tooth filled maws on the palms while Peter's claws extended out again, this time with the ends adopting serrated edges.

" **Looks like I'm gonna have to…"** Peter said as he lunged towards the taller man with a growl.

…

Daken had to hold back a curse as he landed on the ground with a painful crack emanating from his legs. He tired to use his claws to scale down the side of the building but the fighting between Spider-man and Venom inside the structure had caused a portion of the wall that the son of the Wolverine was on to come loose, forcing Daken to fall the remaining three stories to the ground.

"Ouch, that looked like it had to hurt" Bullseye snickered as he lowered himself to the ground with the aid of a grappling arrow.

Daken, who was kneeling on the ground holding a broken leg, glared at the purple clad man with a snarl as he held up two claws "And these are gonna hurt you a lot more if you don't shut your fuckin mou-"

Whatever Daken was going to say next was cut off as both Venom and Spider-man exploded from the second story of the building. Venom let out a roar at Spider-man, spitting a mixture of blood and saliva into his face as Spider-man repeatedly slashed Venom's chest with his claws before the two collided with the ground. Venom let out a pained gasp as his impact created a small crater on account of his weight and size before a recovered Spider-man was crouching on his chest with his fist reared back. Gargan only had time to widen his eyes before the wall crawler slammed his fist into the side of his head, knocking several teeth loose before Spider-man struck him with his other fist.

Bullseye pulled several arrows from his quiver and aimed them at Spider-man as his fists turned to blurs as he continued to punch Venom's face in, something the assassin would be laughing over if it didn't mean with Venom down, he and Daken would be outgunned.

Peter suddenly tensed as he reared his bloodied fist back to slam into Venom's twitching face before he ducked under two arrows flying past his head. Peter looked over his shoulder to see Bullseye notching two more arrows, these ones with explosive arrowheads before Peter looked down at Venom with narrowed eyes.

" **Well Venom, congrats, I couldn't force the answer out of you…"** Peter then hopped off his chest and grabbed the groaning mass murderer by the broken jaw and flung him towards Bullseye who let out a surprise yelp and rolled out of the way as Venom slammed into the building with enough force to shake the entire structure.

Bullseye glanced back to see venom slump to the ground and had just turned his sights back towards Spider-man when he realized that the man was standing right in front of him!

The deadly marksman sent a kick towards Peter who responded by grabbing him by the shin and pulled the man into a headbutt that nearly broke his nose and would have likely cracked his skull if not for the padding in his mask/cowl.

' _Jesus fuckin Christ, is this guy made of fuckin adamantium?!'_ Lester thought as he stumbled back and made to swipe at Spider-man with an arrow that he was still holding before his arm was grabbed and before he could register what to do next, Spider-man broke it at the elbow.

 **KRAKK!**

"AHHHHHH!" Lester yelled in pain before he was smacked aside by Spider-man.

Peter made to follow after him before his spider-sense went off again and he ducked under a clawed swipe from Daken. Having anticipated this, Daken sent his knee up towards Spider-man who responded by blocking it with his hands before he was slammed to the ground by Daken who drove his elbow into the back of Peter's neck. The wall crawler made to get back up before he was slammed into the ground again, this time by Venom placing his foot on the back of Peter's head, driving it into the dirt.

" **Heh, eat dirt asshole"** Venom hissed, his tongue having regrown, but blood still continued to drip from his wounds.

Peter would have offered up a retort had his face not been in the middle of being half buried in the ground. He tired to push back but Venom applied even more force to the point that Peter's armored mask began to groan and dent a little.

' _Gotta get him off!'_ Peter thought as he tried to move before suddenly a spider like leg erupted from Peter's back and sliced Venom across his leg, causing the symbiote wearing sociopath to howl in pain as he removed his injured leg from Peter's head, allowing him to get up in time to have Daken slash him across the face, leaving two faint scratches on his lenses.

The action caused Peter to flinch briefly before he shot his arm out and punched Daken square in the gut, sending the shorter man into the air for several meters before gravity forced him back down on to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. Peter used this time to climb back to his feet and glanced back at Venom who was clutching his leg and hissed at Spider-man.

" **I'm going to rip your fuckin dick off and shove right through-"** Venom started only to be interrupted as Peter rammed his fist into his face again, creating a small shockwave that nearly sent him flying had Peter not suddenly reach out and grab Venom's leg, the injured one, and pull him back into a headbutt that dazed both men briefly.

' _Okay, gotta finish this now and bail'_ Peter thought as he shook his head to clear his senses before he pulled his hand back and formed another fist before he threw it at Venom's snarling face.

The force of the impact created an even bigger shockwave then the previous ones and sent venom once again flying into the building, this time through several walls. The result caused Peter's spider-sense to start to tingle as he saw with his newly enhanced vision cracks beginning to crawl up a good portion of the building's side followed by the sounds of brick, mortar and even wooden breaking.

' _Uh-oh…'_ Peter thought as he began to back away as over two thirds of the face of the building he was looking at begun to fall apart along with several floors that were still connected to the giving walls.

Daken had just pushed himself back to his knees when he noticed the collapsing wall falling right towards him. He let out a growl of annoyance as hundreds of pounds of bricks, concrete, wood and whatever else was in the building collapsed on top of him, breaking numerous bones and gouging out chunks of his body before the rumbling sound of thousands of pounds of building material settle down to a few faint bricks coming loose and falling to the ground.

Several minutes of silence passed before Daken felt enough bones and muscle repair themselves in his arms and legs before he began to claw and push his way out. After using his boned claws to cut his way through a meter or so of brick and concrete, some of which chipped off the end of one of his bone claws, his head broke through and allowed him to take in a lungful of air that was mixed with dust, causing him to cough in response.

The feral mutant grumbled and growled in annoyance as he looked around for signs of Spider-man, only to see the man's form crawling up the side of the building that Bullseye was perched on earlier before disappearing over the ledge.

"Bug's bailing. We're… we're in pursuit" Daken said as he pushed more of the debris off himself and made to chase after the wall crawler despite the pain he was in before Norman spoke through the team's commlink.

" _No, disengage and fall back to base"_ Osborn stated calmly while out of the corer of Daken's eye, he could make out the emerging forms of Venom and soon Bullseye _"Your part in this is over"_

Daken frowned at Norman's words "But-"

" _And I already have a suspicion of where he's going"_ Osborn interrupted calmly _"So you will not be needed to track him down. Hell, you could barely stand from what I'm seeing from our drones"_

Daken glanced at an equally battered forms Venom and Bullseye for a moment before he answered "Fine…"

"Man, this is a bunch of fuckin bullshit" Bullseye grumbled as he rubbed his bleeding arm while he glared at the direction that Spider-man fled in "No buddy breaks my arm and walks away"

" **Yeah… we wanted to eat him, his brains would have been so yummy…"** Venom growled in anger before he glanced down at the claw marks on his chest and frowned as he saw that they were healing far slower than he liked and bits of brick were getting into the wounds, causing them to sting a little.

"If you gotta problem with Norman's orders, feel free to disregard them and chase after the bug" Daken said as he sat down on a pile of bricks and waited for their lift back to the tower arrived.

Lester made a few incoherent sounds as he stalked off to brood while Venom poked at his still bleeding injuries with a hiss. Daken removed what was left of his mask and let out a sigh as he glanced back in the direction that Spider-man fled with a frown as he replayed the last few minutes over in his head.

' _Something tells me that this didn't go exactly the way Norman hoped… oh well. Not my problem anymore'_ Daken thought as he could faintly hear the team's jet approaching in the distance.

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, after escaping from the Dark Avengers, Peter goes to the only people that can help him… the Fantastic Four.


	4. Chapter 4

Answers to reviewers' question or statements:

 **Jaeson Chandler** : Oh Venom's gonna be sore about this encounter for a while. Well I can say there's gonna be some of what you described in this story, I mean with the characters that Peter will be around, it'd be kinda weird for their not to be. Plus you've read enough of my other stories to know that I will be broaching on things that are pretty grim and dark. I'll give a heads up several chapters in advance if it's particularly dark though.

 **Marveldcfan** : Bit of both from each side.

 **charger2040** : No, it won't be quite like that and even then, that premise wouldn't last long. I try to avoid the whole 'One more Day' storyline, I mean I'm not anal about Mary Jane and Peter's dissolved marriage like a lot of people tend to be, but Marvel could have done a much better job in handling it, I mean how hard is it to end a marriage between two characters without having to resort to a deal with the Devil? There is a thing call divorce and hey if Marvel wants to make Spidey relatable, that's one way of doing it, make him go through the hell that is divorce.

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : And you assume right. As for it being sentient, not really, I'll hint that there's something there maybe but nothing like the suit itself gains full on sentience like Venom, Carnage or Toxin. True Peter wont make it easy on Norman, but the same could be said for the Dark Avenger in regards to Peter. Man may be insane, but he's no idiot. Ms. Marvel's brought back from the dead?

 **Arcadeadictt777** : Moonstone will show interest in Peter, like with pretty much every man or woman she's around. As for the symbiote being a sort of dark version of Karen, no, it won't have that kind of sentience.

 **Rider Paladin** : He'll be able to change back, like Anti-Venom. Well Daken, Venom and Bullseye did, but things had proceeded as Norman hoped, with a few unforeseen variables here and there but largely what he had planned. Yeah, when Iron man comes out of the coma thing he's in during this time, he's going to find quite a few people are pissed at him.

 **Mcleanbryce7** : It's more like a combination of May Parker of Earth-X's Spider-girl suit and the Poison suit.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Peter had to hold back a groan as he landed on a rooftop overlooking Chinatown. For the past half hour, he's been making his way through the city towards the Baxter Building, something that was a lot harder to do given that he couldn't use his web shooters and Peter wasn't sure if this thing he was wearing could even produce something like webs for him to swing on. It also didn't help that his body was starting to throb in pain, whether it was from the wounds he received from Osborn's Avengers before he got this new suit, after or if it was the suit itself.

 **"Hopefully Reed can help figure it out… assuming he and the others are home at least"** Peter said to himself as he stood back up, took a deep breath and leaped across the street and landed on the building in a crouch before sprinting towards the ledge and leaping into the air again.

He tried going to Doctor Strange's first but according to an annoyed Wrong, the man was currently somewhere else, and Peter didn't have the time to sit around and wait for the man to come back from wherever he was. He thought of going to the Night Nurse next before he remembered that she didn't have the kind of tech or even knowledge to help him with this kinda thing.

 _'Hell, she'd probably say go to Reed, so might as well save myself the trip and head there first. If he's not in… I should be able to work out what Osborn infected me with on my own with some of the stuff he has in there. And this is all me assuming i can even get in said building, let alone the lab'_ Peter thought as he navigated the rooftops of New York while keeping an eye out for any more of Norman's goons.

After some time, Peter finally made out the Baxter Building up ahead and let out a sigh of relief **"Almost there… come on universe you've already threw me a hail marry today, a rather painful one mind you, let me have this one"**

Peter hoped his prayer was answered as he landed on the last building closets to the Baxter Building before he jumped as far and as high as he could towards the home of the Fantastic Four. Peter was a bit surprised with how far he leaped before he landed on the side of the building, the concrete cracking slightly under the force of his landing before Peter began to make his way towards the top of the building. It was half way up the structure that a sudden thought occurred to Peter.

 **"Wait… will this place's defenses systems still be able to recognize me?"** Peter asked as he came to a stop and scanned the area for any signs of the building's point defenses coming out to attack him. After several minutes of sitting there, Peter shrugged and moved on **"Guess so… or I'm dead and don't know it yet"**

After a few more moments, Peter had finally reached the upper levels of the Baxter Building and made his way to the closet window and looked inside for someone to let him in. Luck seemed to be smiling on him as he was greeted to the sight of Sue sitting on a couch reading a book. Peter tapped on the glass and watched as the woman jumped a little before she glanced at the window and saw Peter, or from her perspective, a guy dressed in some sort of black and red armored spider suit. Sue cautiously got up from the couch and approached the window before a holographic display appeared on the glass on her side and she pushed a glowing symbol.

"Who are you?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

 **"Come on Sue, how many guys do you know that are this good looking and can stick to walls?"** Peter asked with a small wave.

"Peter…?" Sue said with surprise, recognizing his voice even if it did sound a little different.

 **"Yeah, is uh Reed in?"** Peter asked as he looked around " **I uh, really need to talk to him"**

"Yeah, he's in his lab…" Sue said as she stared at Peter's new attire and let out a whistle "Where'd you get the suit?"

 **"It's what I'm here to talk to him about"** Peter said as he looked down at himself **"I was ambushed by some of Norman's Avengers not too long ago and they infected me with… I don't know what it was, but after I accidently inhaled it, I go this"**

Sue's eyes widened at this before she spoke "Is it… is it contagious?"

 **"Far as I can tell it ain't, but I'd recommend encasing me in a forcefield when I get in there, just in case"** Peter advised.

"Right…" Sue said as she tapped in a few commands before stepping back as a portion of the window depolarized and allowed Peter to jump in. She made sure to form a bubble around him before he even so much as moved and watched as he landed with a heavy thud "Someone's put on a little bit of weight"

Peter shook his head at this **"I know, I used to fit in a size small for my Spider-man costumes, now it's a size medium!"**

"How dreadful, guess you better lay off the hotdogs for a while" Sue chuckled as she gestured for Peter to follow her to Reed's lab. Peter took this time to examine his surroundings, not having had much of a chance to explore the place the last time he was here.

 **"So, where's the kids?"** Peter asked as they passed by Franklin and Valeria's rooms.

"They're with Johnny today. They went to see a movie" Sue said.

 **"Which one?"** Peter asked.

"I don't even know anymore, something about a movie with some alien guy, a brooding vigilante and some woman from an ancient society of warriors and a bunch of other people" Sue said as they arrived at Reed's lab and waited for the doors to open before they entered to see Reed examining some sort of floating orb with glowing lights coming from it.

"Incredible… absolutely incredible" Reed muttered as he wrote down a few notes on a sheet fo paper with one hand while he had the other hand adjust a few of the instruments used to scan the device in front of him.

Sue cleared her throat to get his attention "Reed, honey, Peter's here to see you"

"About what dear?" Reed asked as he kept examining the device with a focused expression.

 **"About the new suit that grew out of me after Norman had Bullseye shoot me with something"** Peter stated, his altered voice dragging Reed's attention away from his research.

The leader of the Fantastic Four's eyes widened at the sight of Peter "What on earth… Peter, what happened?"

 **"I was hoping if you could answer that"** Peter said with a sigh as Reed grabbed a small scanner and approached him.

"I have him in a bubble in case whatever this thing he has on is contagious" Sue said as Reed typed in a few commands on the scanner's screen.

"Good, good, might help narrow down what this is" Reed said as he circled Peter's form "So what was that about this growing out of you?"

 **"Well, I was fighting some of Osborn's Avengers and Bullseye shot me with an arrow. I caught it, but it shot some sort of vapor into my face, I inhaled it and then… this thing started to grow on me"** Peter said as he rubbed his hands nervously together as his head began to hurt a little, almost as if his spider-sense was going off but wasn't.

Reed hummed at that as he examined the readings on the scanner before his eyes narrowed. He rechecked the data and made a few more scans of Peter's person over the course of ten minutes, even going as far as to get another scanner just to be sure of the results before he frowned "No… that can't be right…"

 **"Uh Reed?"** Peter said with worry while Sue went to see what had her husband concerned before her own eyes widened.

"My god… are you sure?" she asked as she glanced at Reed "Could it be a mistake?"

 **"Come on guys, while I like suspenseful movies, I kinda hate it in real life, especially in this part of my life"** Peter said with growing anxiety… and anger.

"No, it's definitely identifying itself as such, but what I'm curious is how it has seemingly bonded with what appears to have been dormant cells of-" Reed started before Suddenly Peter was in front of his face, his lenses having narrowed into angry slits.

 **"HEY! I'D LIKE TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL IT IS YOU'VE FOUND OUT ABOUT THIS THING THAT'S FREAKING YOU PEOPLE OUT!"** Peter yelled to the point it was more of a roar than anything else.

Reed to his credit didn't flinch but merely showed Peter the date the scanner collected on his suit.

"The suit, the material that it's made from, it seems to be some sort of hybrid strain of the Transmode and Techno-Organic viruses. As for why it's more like an armored suit rather than having bonded to your body like it has to Cable's or even Apocalypse's on the cellular level… it seems to be because of the dormant Venom cells in your body have somehow altered it into some sort of… well a cybernetic symbiote of sorts"

Peter was silent for several moments as he stared at the screen with wide eyes before spoke **"Your shitting me, right?"**

…

As it so happened, no, Reed was not shitting him. For the next several hours, arguably the world's smartest man had Peter examined by just about every sort of scanning device he had in his lab, even a few from Sue's. Every square inch of the armor covering Peter's body was carefully scanned and broken down to the near atomic level. His sensory and motor skills were also tested to see if the suit had altered or hindered them in any shape.

Reed had even broken off a few small pieces of Peter's armor to examine while Sue tried to find a sort of soft spot in Peter's armor to draw blood from.

 **"Ouch"** Peter winced as Sue was able to find a soft spot in the armor surface around Peter's elbow.

"Sorry" Sue said as she began to extract the blood. A frown grew on her face as she saw that Peter's blood had seemed to undergo some alterations as well.

It was no longer red, at least bright red, now it was darker and seemed to have some sort of odd bioluminescence to it. It also seemed to have a greater temperature to it, she could even feel the heat radiating from it through the syringe.

 **"That… doesn't look good"** Peter said as he stared at the blood that Sue drew before she pulled the needle out and watched as the suit seemed to meld over the wound.

"No, it doesn't" Sue said as she took the blood sample over to Reed as several more people entered the lab.

It was the other two members of the Fantastic Four, Johnny Storm, the second Human Torch and Ben Grimm the Thing.

"Hey Reed where's-" Johnny started before he stopped as he saw the armored spider themed man on a examination table "Uh, Peter, that you?"

 **"No, it's the Muffin man"** Peter replied dryly **"Also thanks for saying my name the moment you see a spider themed individual, that's not gonna compromise my identity in any way"**

"Well to be fair, you are in Reed's personal lab and he doesn't just let anyone in here. Plus there's like a million Peters in the world, I'd need to say your last name before I run the risk of blowing your secret I.D." Johnny said as he approached the man and examined the suit "Nice threads"

 **"Thanks"** Peter said.

"Hey Stretch, what's going on here?" Ben asked as he made his way over to Reed and Sue who were both now looking at Peter's blood samples.

"Peter had recently engaged several members of Norman's avengers and during the altercation, Peter was infected with some sort of hybrid strain of the Transmode virus and the Techno-Organic virus" Reed said as he adjusted a few dials on the microscope he was using "Instead of taking over his body and converting him into a techno-organic being, it encountered trace remnants of the Venom Symbiote that was still in Peter's blood and somehow the two bonded, creating some sort of cybernetic symbiote for the lack of a better term"

"Oh…" Ben said with wide eyes "Where'd the heck did Osborn get his hands on that kinda stuff?"

"I… have a few theories" Reed said with a frown on his face.

"You mind sharing them dear?" Sue asked.

"Before Tony was ousted as Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and it was rolled over into H.A.M.M.E.R., he approached me about working with him on a new project of his" Reed said as he sat back in his chair and let out a sigh "Tony was trying to find a way to enhance the Extremis virus he had within him and he thought the best possible way to do that was by studying and somehow replicating samples of the Techno-organic Virus that the X-men had given S.H.I.E.L.D. if not outright find a way to use the original samples themselves. After all, the Extremis Virus is pretty much a watered downed less advance version of it barring a few differences here and there"

Sue and Ben stared at Reed for several long seconds in total shock before Sue's eyes narrowed dangerously in anger "And what did you say when he approached you with this project?"

Reed adverted his gaze at this "Honestly Sue, I never got a chance to answer him on account of the Skrull's invasion"

"But you would've said no right?" Ben asked nervously. While Reed has made some rather questionable decisions as of late, he didn't think Reed would go quite this far...

Reed, to both Ben and Sue's worry, didn't answer right away as he glanced back at the date from Peter's blood samples before he spoke in a low tone "I think I would have said yes at the time…"

Ben stared at Reed for several moments before he shook his head "I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank god for the Skrull's invading"

"Agreed…" Reed said as he rand a hand over his face before he noticed a few oddities about Peter's bloodwork aside from the fact it was now techno-organic in nature "Hello, what is this…?"

Meanwhile on the other end of the lab, Johnny was busy taking an up close and personal look at Peter's latest attire, be it willingly or not. So far, he was impressed. Peter had finally ditched the red and blues for something more badass. He was still a nerd, but a nerd with a sense of style now. Johnny made a mental note to see about updating the Fantastic Four's look as he saw a sort of pulse emanate from the various red lights around Peter's body.

"Man, this is like if you combined Venom with Iron Man's armor or something" Johnny said as he tapped Peter's glowing spider emblem "Heck, you look like one of those anime robots from that monster movie I saw the other day"

 **"Hmm, well I guess that would make me Mecha Venom now"** Peter asked as he looked down at his arms and frowned as he saw the claws extend again.

"Mecha Venom, heh, more like Neo Venom" Johnny said as he poked at Peter's shoulder with a flame coated finger.

 **"Or Cyber Venom"** Peter said as he batted Johnny's finger away **"Also stop trying to burn me"**

"What, I'm just seeing if this thing's weakness is the same as Venom's is all" Johnny said with a shrug "Might help us in figuring out how to get this off you… even if it does make you look like a total badass for a change"

 **"Hmm, I do feel more confident in this thing"** Peter nodded before his eyes winded and he whipped his head towards Reed **"Oh god, it's already starting to make me like it Reed!"**

"I don't think it can do that Peter, from my readings, it doesn't have any sort of conscious to it like Venom, Carnage or Toxin did. It's entirely reactive to your thoughts alone" Reed said as he scanned various screens that showed different angles and readings of Peter's newest suit.

"Like whatever he thinks, it can do?" Johnny asked.

"Within reason" Reed stated as he made a few notes on the atomic structure of Peter's new suit.

Peter glanced down at his hand for a few moments as he tired to concentrate. Johnny saw Peter's focused look and bumped his shoulder into his "What'cha doin?"

 **"Trying to see…"** Peter murmured before suddenly the suit around his hand and wrist began to recede… inside himself **"Well, at least that answers if this thing came come off or not"**

"Where's that thing go anyway?" Johnny asked with a frown as he poked at Peter's exposed hand "Is it like under your skin or something?"

"It's in Peter's blood, not at all too dissimilar to how the Carnage symbiote bonded with Kasady" Sue said as she came over ad examined Peter's hand and noted how warm it was. She then looked up towards Peter's face "Do you feel a little warm?"

 **"Only when a woman as beautiful as you his holding my hand"** Peter chuckled before he nodded **"But yeah, I do feel a little hot under this thing, it's like sitting in a sauna almost. Wonder if I can have this thing make me a mini air conditioner else I'm gonna be cooked alive during the summer in this thing"**

"Well at least your personality was unaffected by this event" Sue said with a smile as she reached for a small light on a tray by the table "Can you try to retract the mask portion of your suit? I want to check your eyes and see if their still functioning the same"

Peter nodded and prepared to do just that when suddenly his spider-sense went off, causing him to tense up. This didn't go unnoticed by Sue and Johnny.

"Peter?" Johnny asked with worry.

"What is it?" Sue asked before she stepped back as suddenly Peter's hand was covered in the suit again.

 **"Trouble"** Peter said as he began to scan the room for anything that could set his spider-sense off like this. Given some of the stuff that Reed has made over the years in this room, some of which was still lying around, the easier question would be what wouldn't set his spider-sense off.

It was then that the three's company's attention was drawn to where Reed and Ben were currently standing as the resident strongman of the team was watching some of the security monitors before his eyes widened at one that showed the lobby.

"Uh Reed, I think we're about to have company" Ben said as he stared at the monitor with wide eyes.

"Who is it?" Reed asked as he examined more of Peter's modified cells.

"Norman freakin Osborn and his Avenger wannabe cronies" Ben said in a grave tone, causing Reed to pause in his research and turn his head towards the screen to see the director of H.A.M.M.E.R. himself standing there in his Iron Patriot Armor, flanked by Sentry and Ares with over two dozen H.A.M.M.E.R. agents behind them.

Norman stared up at the camera for several moments before he spoke in a cool tone that carried a bit of an electrical undercurrent to it thanks to his suit.

 _"Mister Richards, I'd like to have a word with you in regards to the dangerous fugitive your harboring…"_

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, unexpected and unwelcomed guest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harbinger of Kaos** : Sentry's the real threat there, Norman can be beaten and so can Ares even but the Sentry is a guy that could stalemate the Hulk of all beings, not an easy thing to fight, let alone beat. If Norman's an idiot, he's a pretty lucky one considering he's been able to stay one step ahead of a lot of government agencies and heroes over the years and convince everyone that he's better than Tony Stark, granted at this point in Marvel it wasn't hard but still. The only reason that Namor and Emma were able to pull a fast one on Norman is because he and the other members of the Cabal had no idea that Namor and Emma had 'history' prior to the group's formation and none of them thought those two would be dumb enough to openly challenge Norman when he has the Sentry/Void in his corner. No Norman was able to control the Sentry pretty well and even the Void to arguably a greater degree with the latter saying that it actually liked Norman which is impressive considering the Void hates and wants to destroy everything because it can. Well to be fair, Franklin actually did shoot him by using his reality warping powers to turn his toy gun into an actual gun, so I'm pretty sure anyone would have been taking down a peg.

 **cabrera1234** : Yeah, but Norman has assurances that it won't be so easy…

 **Darkspyder** : We'll find out next chapter.

 **Dreamcastfan99** : It won't end too badly for them in that someone will die or something, but it won't be a victory either. We'll find out Julia's reaction to all this in a few chapters.

 **Antihero1610** : Yes and no. You'll see how this chapter.

 **Newavenger92** : Pretty much yeah, Peter's basically a sort of cybernetic version of Anti-Venom to a degree. No Moonstone will not be in the harem… doesn't mean she wont try to sleep with Spider-man to spite her.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

"Reed, I don't like this, not one bit" Sue said as she and Reed were taking an elevator down to the lobby to meet with Norman and his entourage, leaving Johnny and Ben with Peter in Reed's lab for the time being.

"I know" Reed said with a sigh.

"You're not actually going to hand him over, are you?" Sue asked with an unsure tone.

"Of course not Sue, but something tells me that Norman isn't here just for Spider-man. He's after something else. If he wasn't, he easily could have had Peter captured long before he got here. I doubt that Norman wasn't tracking him since his fight with Daken, Venom and Bullseye"

"So, he's using Peter as an excuse to be here, for what?" Sue asked with a frown.

"I can hazard a few guesses, but nothing certain until I'm sure" Reed said as the elevator came to a stop "Just keep the room secured with a forcefield, if they try anything I don't want the fight to spread too far"

"I'll do my best honey but…" Sue trialed off as the elevator doors opened and the two were greeted to the sight of Norman in his Iron Patriot armor, Ares, Sentry and a squad of heavily armed H.A.M.M.E.R. agents. Sue swallowed nervously a she stared into the vacant expression on the Sentry's face "I don't think I will be able to contain him"

"Do your best sweetie, that's all I can ask" Reed said as he approached the group while Sue stayed close to the elevator and erected a forcefield around the room.

"Ah, doctor Richards, so good for you to actually meet me this time instead of having one of your children play receptionist" Norman nodded towards the leader of the Fantastic Four "I apologize for the suddenness of this all, but I have it on very good authority that there's a dangerous and unregistered 'hero' here and well…"

Reed's eyes narrowed as Norman trailed off before he nodded towards the shoulder that Franklin shot not too long ago "How's the shoulder mister Osborn?"

"…Fine" Norman said after several seconds of silence as the two men stared one another down to see who would speak first.

…

"Whoa… cool" Franklin said as he stood before Spider-man and stared at his new suit with his sister while his Uncle Ben and Uncle Johnny monitored the conversation between the Green Goblin and his father.

Valeria said that Norman was the Iron Patriot now but to Franklin, he'll always be the Green Goblin, a super evil bad guy. He did try to shoot and kill Franklin and his sister when he put on a Spider-man mask after all…

" **Thanks kid… glad someone here thinks that this is sort of cool"** Peter nodded towards the young but incredibly powerful Mutant child.

Valeria studied Peter's new suit with a critical eye before she nodded "Your suit is a remarkable feat of design and engineering. A perfect blend between an alien virus, it's Celestial altered cousin and the trace remains of the Venom Symbiote that had somehow remained in your body after all these years. Your quite possibly wearing the most advance Bio-mechanical suit on earth. It's easily decades if not more ahead of anything that Stark has produced"

" **Yeah, just wish I didn't need to get gassed or whatever to get it in the first place"** Peter said as he started down at his hand and concentrated and watched as the suit receded again.

Franklin made a face at that "Eww, gross!"

"It has to go somewhere Franklin" Valeria said with an eye roll.

"Well why can't he take it off like his other suits?" Franklin asked before he glanced up at Peter with curiosity "I mean if the suit reacts to your thoughts, can't you have it like come off without having to be inside you"

" **To a degree yeah but according to your father my body has been altered to the point that it'd just make a new one after a while"** Peter said with a sigh **"Still, not bad of an idea. Least I'll feel sort of normal for a few hours. But then, I'd have two suits and with my luck the one I detached from will somehow become sentient and try to eat me"**

Franklin nodded at this before he looked at some of the bio-lights on Spider-man "Can you also change it's colors too? I liked the red and blue more, less evil looking. Ooh, ooh, you can even be black and white again! You looked awesome with the black suit, even if it did make you kinda of a jerk and stuff!"

" **Heh, I'll start working on that first chance I get since you and just about everyone I've met seems to think I look better in black"** Peter chuckled before he glanced over at Ben and Johnny **"So what part of the conversation are they at now?"**

"Eh their taking pot shots at one another's works and ego" Johnny said with a yawn "Kinda tame really"

"And let's hope it stays that way" Ben said with a frown.

" **If you can, tell Reed to make a crack at Norman's hair style, works every time. Or just tell him to tell Norman that Spider-man says what's up** " Peter snickered before he glanced back at his hand and tried to see if he could have the whole sleeve of the suit regress back inside his arm.

After that, he'd see about getting the whole suit to retract until he needs it. It'd be a bit of a hassle to have to wear it twenty-four seven in his opinion.

…

Norman had been quite for a few moments as he stared into Reed's eyes and would occasionally glance at the man's wife who was watching them all like a hawk.

' _If she's here, then that means only that flaming idiot and their brute of a teammate will likely be with Spider-man and perhaps even their children… perfect'_ Norman thought before he looked over his shoulder towards the leading H.A.M.M.E.R. agent "Burns, take your men outside for a few minutes and await further orders"

"Sir?" the agent said with surprise.

"I'll be out in a few minutes; mister Richards and I have a few things to discuss that are a little more… private" Norman said as he turned his gaze back to the leader of the Fantastic Four.

Burns stared at the director for a few moments before he nodded and signaled the rest of his men to follow him back outside. Once they were gone, Ares stepped forward, drawing his ax.

"We know he's here, do you want me to go and get him?" the God of War questioned as he rested his ax against his shoulder, the blade reflected some of the lights off it's near impossible smooth and perfectly crafted surface.

"No, that won't be necessary Ares" Norman said with a glance at the deity while keeping an eye on Sue in the corner of his eye, she was beginning to grow a little agitated at the idea of them being so close to her children "In fact, I want you to step outside as well. Make sure our people don't get into any trouble. God knows those men need someone with a semblance of authority to keep them in line"

Ares's brow furrowed at that before he nodded and turned on his heel and made his way to the Baxter building entrance, leaving Reed and Sue alone with Norman and the still silent, unmoving Sentry. Finally, Norman spoke after he made sure the God of War was out of ear shot and Reed's security cameras and recorders were for the moment, down.

"Mister Richards, I believe your familiar with my associate here?" Norman said as he gestured to the Sentry "Robert Reynolds, a man that has the power of a million exploding suns, or so they say"

"Yes, I know him" Reed said with narrowed eyes as he glanced at his former college with a nod "Robert…"

He didn't receive a response as the Sentry kept staring straight ahead with a blank expression. Almost immediately alarm bells began to go off in Reed's mind as Norman nodded.

"Correct… did you also know that S.H.I.E.L.D. had yet to find a real certifiable weakness to use against him should they ever feel that Bob here's continued existence became… inconvenient for them?" Norman asked as he folded his arms "I mean Stark spent over three hundred million dollars in trying to find a way to take this man down when he was director, which in my opinion is quite a waste of money and resources. Surely that money could have been put to better use like say improving the various incarceration complexes that house some truly evil and twisted beings that plague this world from escaping and spreading more death and misery"

"Considering you're here Osborn, I can't help but agree" Sue spoke up with narrowed eyes.

Norman stared at the woman for a few moments before he chuckled "Good one… fantastic really…"

"That is what they call us" Reed replied, drawing Norman's attention away from his wife.

"Mister Osborn… do you want me to get Spider-man now?" the sudden voice of the Sentry caused Reed to almost flinch as he returned his attention to one of the most powerful beings on earth, rivaled only by the likes of the Hulk, Thor and Blue Marvel.

Norman hummed at the Sentry's question as he folded his arms across his chest and unknown to Reed, activated a small transmitter located in his suit's wrist. He then turned his attention to Reed.

"Mister Richards, where are your children at the moment?"

Reed's head snapped towards Norman with a glare and even though he couldn't see his wife behind him at the moment, she was sporting a similar look as well "What it's matter to you Osborn?"

"Just curious is all" Norman said with a simple shrug "Never know when something bad might happen…"

…

"Man, I don't like this" Johnny said as he and Ben stared at the screen, watching Reed and Norman talk "I mean that's the Sentry, the guy that could go toe to toe with the freakin Hulk"

"Yeah kid, I remember" Ben said in a grave tone "Really wish Stretch and Suzie didn't leave me up here. I'm no idiot, I know I don't stand a chance against that man, but still, I can at least put up some sort of fight against him if things go sideways…"

"Pfft, we could take him" Johnny said with a scoff as he held up a flame coated hand "Power of a million exploding suns, let's see if he can withstand just one, from me!"

"I think just hearing you yapping will be enough" Ben snorted in amusement.

As the two continued to watch the meeting with Norman and Reed, Peter was leaning against the table, rubbing his head as he heard an odd ringing in his ear. Franklin seemed to notice this and tapped on Peter's arm.

"Are you okay Spider-man?"

Peter grunted out a 'no' as he held his head in his hands **"Can uh, can one of you turn off whatever it is that's ringing? It's really starting to bother me"**

Franklin frowned at this before he glanced at his equally confused sister "What ringing?"

"I don't hear anything" Valeria said before she and Franklin both flinched at the sound of Peter slamming one of his hands into the table, cracking it.

Ben and Johnny both turned to see Peter was starting to stumble a bit.

" **Someone turn off that fuckin ringing!"** Peter gritted out as the sound became unbearable, his spider-sense had gone into overdrive and somehow seemed to be making the ringing sound he was listening to even worse. His suit began to ripple, the bio-lights pulsating at erratic rates before they began to dim.

"Peter…?" Johnny said as he and ben began to approach the man while Valeria and Franklin backed away as Peter fell to his knees, clutching his head to the point that they saw his fingers, which had turned into claws, digging into the metal and into the flesh underneath… drawing blood.

" **STOP THE FUCKING RINGING!"** Peter yelled out before suddenly several metallic tendrils lashed out of his back and nearly hit Franklin and Valeria before Ben grabbed them and backed away as Peter fell to the ground and began to thrash about, all the while letting out an agonized scream that was quickly turning into some sort of inhuman roar.

"Ben get them out of here!" Johnny said as he covered himself in flames before he was smacked away by a stray limb from Peter as he thrashed about on the ground.

"Uncle Johnny!" Franklin yelled in shock at seeing his uncle slam into the wall before a loud piercing roar came from Peter, freezing them all in place.

Johnny, Ben, Franklin and Valeria stared in horror as suddenly Peter's lower jaw seemed to tear open and expand before it began to heal, and rows of serrated teeth began to form along with a long-barbed tongue that was reminiscent of Venom or Carnage. His body also began to change, growing in several sizes as what appeared to be added muscle developed before the once metallic but smooth surface of Peter's suit became more rigid, almost like an exoskeleton found on many insects, arachnids and arthropods. The once tear dropped shaped eyes were replaced with six glowing slits, three on each side of Peter's head and the spider symbol on his chest and back grew edgier, more angled and sharp, particularly in the thorax and the once dim bio-lights on his suit had all but disappeared.

"Ben, go now!" Johnny said as he slowly rose to his feet as he stared at the heavily panting form of Peter.

After several moments, Peter let out a heavy sigh before his six eyes turned towards Johnny and narrowed before he hissed in warning. The youngest member of the Fantastic Four responded by coating himself in flames before he held up a hand.

"Peter… Peter…" Johnny said as he kept his friend's attention on him as Ben quickly escorted the kids out.

It was just as Franklin was about to exit the lab that he brushed his arm against the edge of a table, causing a few items on the table to move. Peter's head snapped towards the terrified boy before he let out a low growl and began to make his way towards the young mutant on all fours like some rabid animal before Johnny blasted him in the side of the face.

"Hey!" Johnny yelled in hopes of diverting Peter's attention.

It seemed to work as he stumbled, more in surprise then pain before his glowing eyes narrowed and he turned his attention back towards Johnny before letting out another piercing roar.

" **RAAAAHHHHH!"**

Johnny winced at the volume of the roar before he shot into the air and sent a beam of fire towards Peter as he lunged at him with his tooth filled maw opening wide and his clawed hands extending outwards.

…

"I'm only going to ask you this once Norman, leave" Reed said towards the armored man.

Norman didn't respond as he kept staring at the slightly younger man before he spoke in a cool tone "Mister Richards… I think you should really check in on your children and the rest of your team"

Reed's eyes narrowed and was about to repeat his earlier statement, this time with a few ungentlemanly words before he felt Sue's hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see his wife with a worried expression on her face.

"Johnny or Been aren't picking up"

Reed's eyes widened slightly before Norman spoke again, this time with a hint of amusement and knowing in his voice.

"Is there something wrong Doctor Richards?"

Reed turned back towards Norman with a glare as he could practically see the man's smirk beneath his faceplate. Before Reed could speak, he and Sue finally heard Johnny's voice on their commlink.

" _Reed, Sue, you need to get up here now!"_

Reed took several steps away from Norman and Sentry along with Sue before he responded in a low voice, already knowing that Norman and the Sentry could likely hear him as if he were speaking through a megaphone, one from his powers and the other from his armored suit.

"Johnny, what's wrong? What's going on?"

" _It's Peter, something, I don't something's wrong with him. He started to complain about some kind of ringing and then he-"_

Whatever Johnny was about to say was cut off as both Sue and Reed could hear some sort of inhuman screech on the other end of the line followed by what sounded like muffled sounds of Johnny either hitting or being hit by something.

"Johnny?" Sue said with growing panic in her tone.

" _Goddammit, get up here now!"_ Johnny said before a loud crash downed out what sounded like a pained yelp from the flame manipulating man just as the line went dead.

Sue and Reed both shared a panicked look and were about to rush towards the elevator before Norman spoke up again.

"I repeat, is there a problem Reed?"

Reed turned towards Norman with a glare as his wife rushed towards the elevator "What did you do Norman?!"

"What, I simply asked if something's wrong" Norman said with a shrug "Is there? It sounded pretty bad"

"What did you do!?" Reed almost shouted in rage as he took a step towards the red white and blue armored man before the Sentry appeared in front of him, his eyes glowing an ominous yellow.

"Don't" the golden Avenger said in a calm tone.

"Now, now, Bob, the man's clearly upset about something" Norman said as he patted the Sentry on the shoulder before he turned his gaze towards Reed "Mister Richards, if there's something wrong, I think as director of H.A.M.M.E.R., I should be filled in on it. After all, if whatever it is that's going on upstairs has you and your wife worried, well I can't help but feel a little scared myself"

"Cut the bullshit Norman, you know what you did!" Reed growled out in anger. He'd be trying to strangle the man for answers if it wasn't for the Sentry keeping him back.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't" Norman nodded as he folded his arms "You see mister Richards, I have no idea of what's going on but if you perhaps fill me in on it like I've been politely asking, I may be able to provide some sort of assistance. Or… I can just say to hell with it and have Bob here go up and take a look. Which would you prefer?"

Reed started at the smug man for several moments in anger before Norman shook his head in mock disappointment "Fine, have it your way…"

He tapped Sentry on the shoulder with his hand and spoke "Go-"

In the blink of an eye the Sentry raced up into the ceiling, tearing through the reinforced concrete, steel, Vibrainium lined walls and support beams. Reed took several steps back to avoid bits of falling debris while Norman glanced up into the hole with a blank expression on his face as he spoke in a tone to low for Reed to hear.

"Bring him to me… alive"

…

Johnny let out a pained groan as he was held up by Peter, his glowing eyes staring into Johnny's own. The second bearer of the Human Torch mantle's suit was torn in several places, blood leaking from his side and his forehead. His left arm hung uselessly at his side, having been broke at the elbow and his right leg had a large gash in it from when Peter swiped at him after he turned his arm into some sort of jagged sword.

"P-Peter…" Johnny coughed out as he stared into the multiple eyes of his transformed friend "I-It's me… J-Johnny…"

" **HSSSSSS"** Peter hissed in response as he began to open his jaw, intent on tearing into Johnny's skull before they both heard several muffled booms before the ground exploded from under them as something golden raced through and slammed into Peter.

The force of the impact forced him to drop Johnny in response as he was sent flying across the lab and into several of Reed's inventions and various other instruments scattered through the lab. Johnny landed on his side with a groan before he pushed himself up and looked to see what it was that came up through the ground before he paled at the sight of the Sentry hovering several feet in the air, his eyes and hands glowing with energy.

' _Okay I'll admit… he actually looks kinda scary'_ Johnny thought with a gulp as the Sentry stared down at him for several moments before he turned back towards Peter as he emerged from under several destroyed machines.

"Stand down Spider-man or I'll put you down, hard" the Sentry said in a cool tone.

Peter let out a dark growl at the sight of the Golden hero before he was suddenly pinned to the wall by the Sentry. Peter tried to claw at the man's blank face but did little then cause him to frown before the glowing fist of the Sentry slammed into this face. The room shook slightly from the sheer force of the blow before Peter went limp, still seemingly conscious if the faint growls were anything to go by. The Sentry stared at Spider-man's body as it regressed into the more humanoid shape it had, the tooth filled maw sealing shut and the suit taking on the more streamlined appearance it had earlier. The Sentry stared at the man in silence before he raised a hand to his ear and activated the ear piece within.

"Mister Osborn, Spider-man has been incapacitated but otherwise alive"

" _Good, good… secure him and bring him down. I'll have a few men secure him and prep him for transport. We're done here"_ Norman said.

"Yes sir" the Sentry nodded before he hefted the now more human looking Spider-man over his shoulder and approached the hole he made before Johnny suddenly got in-between him and the only way out of the lab at the moment.

"Put him down golden boy!" Johnny said as he struggled to keep standing.

The Sentry didn't even so much as pause as he brushed Johnny out of the way, sending the man flying across the room as a result before he dropped down into the hole and slowly descended back down to the lobby just as the Thing re-entered the lab and rushed to check on a down Johnny.

…

Twenty minutes later Norman watched with silent glee as Spider-man was secured to a harness that restrained his arms to his chest and his legs had several locks on them to keep him from moving much before he was secured to a sort of dolly with Ares personally escorting him to the transport that H.A.M.M.E.R. had sent for Osborn to have the wall crawler transported to a more secure facility. The feeling of finally beating Spider-man was only heightened by the looks of rage on the Fantastic Four not too far from him. If it wasn't for the Sentry hovering only twenty feet away or Sue and Reed's two children standing in the entrance to the Baxter Building, Norman was certain that the Four would be attacking him, his H.A.M.M.E.R. agents, and Ares in a vain attempt to free Spider-man.

' _I'm almost wishing that they would'_ Norman thought with a chuckle as he watched Spider-man being taken into the aircraft _'Finally give me an excuse to deal with them without arousing too much suspicion… don't I doubt I'd be able to somehow justify the Sentry ripping Reed's brat of a son's head clean off to the media… Especially with how fuckin liberal they've become recently'_

Times like this that Norman hated the freedom of the press, it could be so inconvenient for him at times.

He had just taken several steps towards the aircraft as it started up it's engines before he found himself being hoisted into the air by an invisible grip that completely immobilized him. His suit's alarms began to go off as the arms, legs, and chest areas began to experience a dangerous build up in pressure, the armor denting as something pushed down on it.

"You're. Not. Taking. Him!" Sue growled out in anger as she approached the restrained armored Avenger with a glare to free fire.

Norman simply raised a brow at the woman before he glanced over her shoulder towards to see Franklin and Valeria. He then smirked as he returned his attention towards Sue.

"Not setting a very good example for your children miss Richards" Norman said as Sue tightened the hold she had on the man.

"Your one to talk!" Sue hissed in anger.

"Possibly" Norman stated before he glanced at Reed "Richards, call your bitch back, we wouldn't want your son and daughter to bear witness to… a rather unfortunate confrontation"

The Sentry appeared beside Norman, his hands glowing, emphasized the man's point. Sue turned her glare towards the golden Avenger and was about to create several bubble sized forcefields in certain parts of his brain that'd leave him convulsing out on the ground before she felt Franklin's hand on her arm. She turned to see the young boy looking up at her in fear.

"Mom… is Spider-man going to be fine?"

"He will be, if you stand down" Norman said, seemingly unconcerned that at any moment, the Invisible Woman could crush his body.

Sue glanced back at Norman's form with a scowl before she slowly lowered him back to the ground. Once the man's armored boots made contact with the ground, the energy building in the Sentry's hands died down and he hovered several feet back. Norman steadied himself before he glanced towards the Sentry and gave the man a dismissive nod.

"You can head back to the tower Bob, we'll be along shortly. Give your wife my regards and I hope that you two will be able to attend the party I'm hosting later tonight"

The Sentry nodded before he shot off into the sky with a sonic boom, causing several people to flinch while Norman turned his attention towards the glairing forms of the Fantastic Four, amusement in his voice as he spoke.

"Now, now, if Peter behaves himself and you people don't give me any grief, I'll be more than happy to allow you visitation rights" Norman said with a dark grin under his faceplate as he turned and made his way towards the waiting transport "Now if you all excuse men, I have a new member of the Avengers to get registered, briefed and a host of other mundane things…"

Norman didn't bother to see or hear what the superhero family had to say as he climbed on to the jet before it rose into the sky and shot off towards Avengers tower. Norman had just removed his helmet and wiped some of the sweat off his forehead when Ares approached him with a frown as he nodded towards Spider-man.

"What will we do with him?" the God of War asked.

Norman stared at the restrained form of Spider-man before he silently walked over to the man and placed his hand on his face. Peter tensed as Norman sent a sort of neural shock through the suit, causing Peter to growl out in pain as Norman began to slowly rip the mask portion of the suit off until finally he was met with the face of the man he's hated for years. It just like that, a wave of memories of him finding out who he was and what he did with that information came rushing back to him. Norman rubbed his head in slight aggravation before he smirked at the man.

"Well… this explains so much" Norman said as he looked at the damaged mask of Spider-man's new suit before he tossed the ripped off thing away and knelled down in front of Spider-man with a dark grin and looked the man dead in the eye "Welcome to my Avengers… Parker"

Peter's response was a silent glare that was slightly marred by the black eye he was sporting thanks to the Sentry as Norman began to chuckle before it delved into a full-on laugh that was oddly reminiscent of his days as the Green Goblin…

"HEHEHEHEHE-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, the Fantastic Four contact the New Avengers in light of recent events…


	6. Chapter 6

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **MCRasengan** : By this point the Illuminati is pretty much dead. Stark is in a coma, Black Bolt is in space taking over the Kree Empire and kicking the crap out of Vulcan, Strange is going through some kind of issues that will cost him his place as the Sorcerer Supreme and Namor's part of Norman Osborn's Cabal. T'Challa is back in Wakanda and Xavier, I'm not quite sure where he is exactly at the moment by I do know he gets caught by Norman at one point, so he may already be imprisoned.

 **Jason Chandler** : Norman is able to easily manipulate the Sentry because the man isn't what I would call right in the head, and Norman uses this to his advantage. Someone on the side that supports the Superhuman Registration act, heavily hinted to be Tony Stark, more or less got Norman sort of pardoned for his crimes when he was made head of the Thunderbolts. Plus killing the Skrull Queen and helped beat back the Skrull invasion helped his image since everything went to hell under Stark's watch. Sounds like Marvel is sticking it to Fox by making the movie they tired with a younger FF but doing it better… plus if they try to go the route of the Ultimate FF I'm very interested. Might even get the whole Children of Tomorrow arc where Reed when insane and what not.

 **challengunnar dale** : Theoretically Franklin could beat the Sentry, even at his current age and power level but at the end of the day, he's still like an eight year old kid who still has yet to truly master his powers where's the Sentry is a adult and has a fair amount of control over his god like power. He could try a telepathic attack on the Sentry, but his lack of skill wouldn't help, and it'd run the risk of letting the Void loose and well everything will go to hell after that, plus if the Sentry is in a right state of mind, he can resist such an attack on his psyche. But an adult Franklin Richards could have taken on the Sentry.

 **DarkJoey** : Would have been satisfying to see her reduce the man to a vegetable drooling on the ground but in doing so, it would have set Ares and Sentry off and the H.A.M.M.E.R. agents would have attacked and with her children so close to her… it wouldn't have been worth it, not to her or Peter or the rest of the Four if Valeria or Franklin were hurt or worse in the crossfire.

 **Codespider616** : Yes, Black Cat will show up.

 **Dave Bennett** : We'll be seeing how Norman will keep Peter in line this chapter. A fight between the Avengers, Jason, Michael, Leatherface, Pinhead, Freddy, Chucky, and Ghost Face. The Avengers, at least if it's a team with people like Thor, Hulk, Wolverine, Spider-man, Iron Man etc. but if it's the more human members like Captain America, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Mockingbird and a few others, then things get drastically more interesting. If that's the case, then in the end I'd still say the Avengers though the fight will be far more even and probably cooler.

 **justafan** : Sentry's obedience to Norman is a combination of the Void's doing and Norman's own manipulations. Plus the Sentry doesn't have much in terms of common sense.

 **keyblade master cole** : Because it would be odd for Norman to not finally know who Spider-man is, again, especially if he has him at his mercy now and soon under his command.

 **megabrony** : No, Peter's healing factor isn't up there with Wolverine or Deadpool's healing factor, but it's stronger than before. He also doesn't have immortality, or the ability to mimic any technology he touches.

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : Yeah it probably would have been nice.

 **Rider Paladin** : That won't be the last time Osborn contends with the Four and now that Norman has Spidey, we'll see just how far he'll go to keep it that way.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

' _Well it's official, this is without a doubt the worst day of my life… and given what I've been through over the years, that's saying something'_ Peter thought as he was escorted through a hallway deep within Avengers Tower by several H.A.M.M.E.R. agents and Ares himself. His arms were still locked in a rather advance Carbonadium harness of sorts and Norman had gassed Peter with chemical compound he created to nullify Peter's spider-sense all those years ago and just hours ago in Peter's fight with Daken, Bullseye and Venom.

"Still don't get why Director Osborn won't lock this punk up with the others" one of the H.A.M.M.E.R. agents muttered from behind Peter.

"Because dumbass, the boss has something special in mind for the web head, at least he has to if he's going to all this trouble for him" one of the man's comrades responded.

"Well if that's true, then why isn't he here himself?" the first agent asked with a audible scowl in his tone.

"Probably because he's speaking to Miss Hand about him staying here now" was the response before the men went quite after Ares gave them a look of mild annoyance.

' _Yeah, right, like I'm gonna spend another hour in this place with these people'_ Peter thought with an eye roll before he was shoved in the back by one of the H.A.M.M.E.R. escorts.

"Move it freak"

"Says the man with a badge of a hammer on his shoulder" Peter muttered.

"What was that wise ass?" the agent said as he went to shove Peter again before Ares placed a hand on the man's shoulder and gave him a hard stare that froze him on the spot.

"Enough, he's been defeated. There is nothing to gain from continuing to harass him other than making a fool of yourself" the War God stated.

"Yes sir…" the agent replied lowly.

"Thanks Ares, kinda nice to see some people on this team still have manners" Peter did his best to look over his shoulder at the Greek deity "And from the God of War no less, man wonders really do never cease"

"Silence!" Ares growled out as he sent a glare towards Spider-man.

"Big meanie" Peter grumbled as they finally arrived at the conference room that Norman wanted to speak with Peter in.

The doors opened automatically, and Ares shoved Peter in without a second thought as the H.A.M.M.E.R. agents waited outside. The wall crawler nearly stumbled face first into the floor from the amount of force Ares out into his shove before he regained his footing and examined his surroundings with a whistle.

"Wow, looks like you guys redecorated" Peter said as Ares dragged him over to a chair and shoved Peter into it. The Queens born hero let out a groan as his back collided with the chair before he looked up at the War God "You know, I could've sat down on my own thank you very much"

Ares grunted in response before he turned on his heel and marched back towards the doors and stepped out into the hallway before they closed behind him, followed by a metallic 'clank' to signify that the doors were now locked.

"Is it too late to mention I have to use the restroom?" Peter said before he let out a sigh and leaned back in the chair as he looked around the room to see that other than the wall to wall, flor to ceiling window on one side of the room, the only wat in or out was the doors he just came through and a air vent that was far too small for Peter to even begin to entertain the thought of somehow crawling through should he break free of his metal straight jacket "Great, this is just perfect…"

Several minutes passed as Peter silently sat in the conference room, he could faintly hear people on the other side of the door, likely agents to make sure he doesn't try anything like escaping. Peter grumbled as he examined his restraints and tried to think of a way to get them off, or at the very least make a run for it with most of his body secured before Norman had finally entered the room, this time dressed in a business suit rather than his Iron Patriot armor.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Peter, my conversation with Ms. Hand went on longer than I expected" the former Green Goblin said with an apologetic smile that Peter thought was anything but sorry.

"Uh, dude do I look like I care that your late?" Peter asked with an eye roll "If anything it just means I don't have to hear your voice for a little while longer and let me build up an adequate tolerance to that atrocious hairstyle of yours. I mean Harry can pull it off somehow but you, you look like one of those aging Hipsters that no one likes being reminded that they exist to give other Hipsters a bad name"

Norman's grin fell and was replaced with a scowl "Always one to joke around"

"It's part of my charm" Peter said with a grin.

"Yes, I'm sure Gwen would agree with you. Well maybe not with how you tried to save her but…" Norman responded with a dark smirk as Peter's own expression darkened as well "Ah, there we are…"

"What do you want Norman?" Peter snapped.

Osborn didn't answer, at least not right away as he made his way opposite of Peter at the table and sat down in a chair and leaned back in the leather before he let out a content sigh and centered his gaze on Peter.

"You see Peter, I don't know if it's come to your attention, but Mac is beginning to grow a bit, how should I put it… distant from the friendly image I've spent millions to have crafted for the general public to eat up. I mean do you have any idea how hard it is to explain Venom's tendencies to rip men and women's arms off or why it is there are videos of Venom eating squirrels' in the park?" Norman asked.

"Not as hard as the lawsuit that Squirrel Girl is gonna bring down on you guys for letting him do that" Peter snorted at the image of Squirrel Girl suing Norman's Avengers.

"Like anyone's gonna take her side against me" Norman said with a scoff "She's a mutant, not even qualified to be an actual X-men and I more or less saved the world where 'Earth's Mightiest heroes' have failed with a band of criminals"

"She'd still win…" Peter mumbled out.

Norman rolled his eyes at this before he took a deep breath and slowly exhaled "I'm not here to discuss Squirrel Girl Mister Parker, no I'm here to discuss something far more important. I want you to replace Gargan as my team's Spider-man while I move Mac into a more… appropriate environment for him to thrive without being restrained by maintaining a public image of a kind-hearted individual, or as close as I can have him act like one"

"You want me to join your Avengers team?" Peter said with an incredulous expression on his face.

"Yes" Norman nodded.

Peter stared at Norman in total silence as his brain processed what it just heard before Peter did what any person in his position would do…

He laughed!

Norman's response was to have his eyes narrow in anger as Peter's laughter echoed across the room.

"Oh god, oh god… hehehehe- that's… that's…" Peter tried to say in-between bouts of laughter "Oh, whooo Normie, that has to be the best joke you've ever told! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Stop laughing" Norman said with growing anger as Peter continued to laugh.

"Oh man, what's next? You gonna have Elektra be your team's Black Widow? Maybe call up Taskmaster and see if he's interested in being your team's discount version of a Captain America ooh, ooh better yet, let's see if we can find Vulture and have him be the new Falcon" Peter said before he broke down into another laughing fit.

"I SAID STOP LAUGHING!" Norman said as he slammed his hands down on the table, cracking it's polished wooden surface.

Peter's laughter died down as he looked at his longtime adversary with a more serious but still amused expression.

After a few moments, Norman let out a sigh as he ran a hand over his face before he resumed speaking "As I said, I'd like to make you my team's new Spider-man. You'll be paid, obviously and as an added incentive, I won't force you to tell me where your other little friends are hiding, so long as you cooperate with me and my team"

Peter stared at Norman for several moments before he shook his head "I'll pass, thanks though, I really appreciate the thought of you going to all this trouble just to offer me a job. Makes me feel even more special than before"

Norman was silent for a few minutes as he contemplated Peter's response with a thoughtful expression on his face before he spoke in a resigned tone "I suppose it was just wishful thinking of me that you'd be willing to work with me to help keep this world safe from threats, be they terrestrial or not"

"Wishful?" Peter said with a snort "More like delusional with an added slice of tripping and a hefty dose of bonkers"

Norman growled at that before he reached into his suit's jacket for a small tablet like device and began to hit a series of commands in it before he turned the screen to Peter. The wall crawler's blood froze as he was greeted to the sight of Mary Jane Watson at what looked to be some sort of photoshoot.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Norman said as he turned the screen back to him "You know, aside from a few crap television shows and that half ass movie about some love interest for that 'Lobster-man' she's a pretty talented actress. I can even see a possible Emmy in her future if she's given the right movie that will let her soar. And her looks, to die for. I mean any man on earth would give his soul to the devil to have her curl up beside him at night… Bobby Carr truly is a lucky man to be with her"

Norman then glanced back up at Peter and saw the man glaring at him "So you can see why it would be a real shame if her boyfriend one day went over to her house and found out that she O. D. on some rather half-baked heroin that she got from some random ass drug dealer while she was filming in Singapore last month"

"You so much as even think of-" Peter started before Norman interrupted him.

"And her Aunt, oh her poor Aunt Anna" Norman said with an exaggerated headshake "I mean finding out that her poor niece had gotten into drugs and then upped and killed herself trying to get high… well take it from a parent that had to deal with a child of his own going through addiction, even though in all honesty I could truly care less at the time and still don't, it won't be pretty for her"

Norman then dropped the tablet on the table, the sudden sound the device made when it hit the wooden surface caused Peter to jump slightly as Osborn leaned on the table's edge with his elbows and rested his chin on his interlaced fingers "Then there's that rag of a paper the Front Line, terrible shame that this time next week it was mysteriously burned down with Urich inside it, having apparently been killed by some two bit hoodlum that cost him a descent gig when he had some random crime lord that tired to take over the Kingpin's holdings imprisoned from back when he was still a journalist for the Daily Bugle. And poor Robbie finding out his old friend had died, descends into alcoholism which eventually ended up with him wandering down the wrong street at the wrong time and he either dies by a hit and run or some punk that wanted his wallet"

Again, Peter didn't answer as he stared down at the table, but Norman could see that Peter was straining against his restraints, trying to break free through sheer raw strength so he could either escape and rush off to keep his loved one's safe… or more likely, so he can tear Norman apart.

Norman smirked at the thought as he leaned back in his chair and slammed his hand into the table, drawing Peter's rage filled eyes towards his own "Then we get to my 'son', Harry and his darling ex-wife and their son"

Peter suddenly bucked against the restrains, the metal groaning slightly under the sheer exertion his muscles were emitting in trying to break free "You touch any of them Norman, and I'll tear your fuckin heart out-"

"I was thinking of something simple for Harry, maybe a relapse or something of that nature. Question is, do I go with alcohol, or the Goblin serum?" Norman said with a shrug "Or both, I've found the two make a rather nasty combination, especially if I have someone with rather impressive powers of persuasion nearby to… 'suggest' a few things to him. In such a state, poor old Harry will get it in his head for some reason that Spider-man is either sleeping with his ex-wife or trying to kill her and their kid, which wont be too hard to see as I'll have Gargan there, to sell the story that my boy went mad and tried to kidnap Liz and Normie and Mac fought with everything he had to keep them safe from the sick man…"

Norman sighed as he shook his head in sadness "But Gargan isn't like Sentry, or Ms. Marvel, or even Ares and as such, will be unable to atop the pumpkin bomb that Harry will throw from his glider that will strike the car they were trying to flee in and well… two more victims of the Green Goblin, my legacy"

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Peter shouted in outrage "Your willing to kill your own grandson and his mother and destroy Harry just because I won't join your fuckin team of psychopaths!"

"I'm not killing them Peter, Harry is" Norman corrected with a smirk before it fell and was replaced with a frown "Granted, my popularity and credibility will take a hit, after all it'll look bad that my son went off the deep end and killed his own son, but it may gain my sympathy as well, thank god for PR"

Peter stared at the man in absolute shock, he always knew that Norman wasn't right in the head, in fact he regularly concluded he was insane, but this, the sheer calmness, the utter lack of genuine regret or even care of detailing how the man was going to kill Peter's co-workers, his best friend and his son, who happen to be Norman's son and grandson…

Norman then stood up and turned his back to Peter as he approached the window and gazed out at the city below with a thoughtful expression on his face "Now, after Harry's 'relapse' and subsequent murder of his son and ex-wife, I'll have him incarcerated in one of the best facilities there is to try and help him and at some point during his rehabilitation, Harry realizes what he did and instead of trying to atone for what he dead instead once again takes the easy route and hangs himself in his room, just as it looked like he was making progress"

"And Aunt May well… Aunt May…" Norman hummed as he cupped his chin.

Before he could ponder on it any more, Peter let out an enraged yell as he renewed his efforts to break out of his restraints. Norman watched with slight astonishment as several of the restraints began to crack and tear ever so slightly as Peyer stared at Norman with sheer and utter rage on his face. His suit suddenly started to flicker to life, the bio-lights flickering on and off and Peter's mask began to form before Norman pushed on a small trigger attached to his watch, different from the trigger that set Peter off back at the Baxter building, which suddenly caused Peter to let out an agonized yell as his spider-sense began to go off to the point that the web slinger for a brief moment actually blacked out from the pain. Osborn stood back and watched with a blank expression as Peter ceased his struggles and slumped into the chair, his head bowed as he tired to regain his bearings.

The director of H.A.M.M.E.R. chuckled as he approached Peter in several strides and came to a stop next to the now drowsy wall crawler. Several minutes passed as Norman stared down at Peter's silent form before he grabbed the man by the chin and forced him to look up at Norman's glare.

"You see Peter, I'm not asking you to join my Avengers as it's new Spider-man. I'm telling you, either you join my team or… everyone you've ever called a friend, everyone you've ever loved, hell every woman you've made out with or fucked will end up either dead, dying, or wish they were when I'm done with them!"

Norman then leaned in towards Peter and his voice dropped to a low whisper "And then, I'm going take you, I'm going to take your Aunt May, and I'm going to lock you both in an empty, soundproof room and then I'm going to trigger your more bestial side, like back at the Baxter building, and I'm going to watch you tear apart your poor beloved Aunt. Then, when your finished tearing her apart, I'm going to knock you out and wait for you to wake up so I can force you to spend the rest of your fuckin life watching the recording, over and over again until either your will to live breaks, or your sanity…"

Norman than stood up and backed away and gave Peter an expectant look as the man kept staring down at the table, his face slightly shadowed by Norman's body being in the way of the lights "Now, what is your answer Mister Parker?"

…

Luke let out a sigh as he rubbed his brow in exhaustion as he stood before Reed Richards, Johnny Storm and Ben Grimm. Behind Luke were the members of the 'New' Avengers, Carol Danvers aka Ms. Marvel, Jessica Drew aka Spider-woman, the new Captain America Bucky Barnes, Barbara 'Bobbi' Morse aka Mockingbird, Clint Barton formally Hawkeye now going by Ronin, Danny Rand aka Iron Fist and finally James 'Logan' Howlett aka Wolverine.

"I'm sorry, but are you telling me that not only did Norman somehow find a way to weaponize strands of the Transmode virus and the Techno-Organic viruses that Stark kept around to screw with, but he used said weapon on our teammate which in turn caused him to change into some sort of metal Venom and then proceeded to capture him and now has him in his custody?"

"In a nutshell" Johnny said with a dejected look on his face "Norman showed up at the Baxter Building with his heaviest hitters, after he had several of his other guys attack Spidey earlier. Guy's been planning this for a while"

"And at the first sign of a fight, you throw him to the wolves to save your own sorry asses?" Logan said with a growl.

"Forgive me Logan, but considering my children were less than a hundred feet from the Sentry and Ares at the time, I didn't feel like risking their lives for a fight that we still would have lost in the end" Reed said with a narrowed gaze towards the longtime X-men member.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that, then again wouldn't be the first time you fucked over a friend of yours" Logan said with a shake of his head as he turned on his heel and made his way to the kitchen for another beer or seven.

"Well, what are we gonna go now?" Carol asked with a frown "We can't just leave him under Norman's mercy, or lack thereof"

Jessica nodded in agreement "She's right, we gotta get him out of there. Right now, Norman could be tearing him apart to find out where the rest of us are"

"I don't think so…" Bucky said with a frown "From the sounds of it, Norman put a lot of time and effort to capture Spider-man, alive. Wouldn't make sense for him to kill him in an attempt to find the rest of us"

"You do know this is Norman Osborn, right?" Carol said as she looked at the second bearer of the Captain America mantle "A guy who thought it'd be a good idea to dress up like a Goblin and throw exploding pumpkins at people, at what point does that sound like it makes any remote bit of sense?"

"I'm just saying, it's a gross waste of resources for such little gain" Bucky said with narrowed eyes towards the blonde heroine "Even for a man with a questionable sense of sanity like himself"

"Oh come on it's freakin Osborn, it doesn't have to make sense for us for it to make sense to him!" Clint said as he made for the door "Come on, we know he's at the Tower. Let's hit it and get our man back!"

"Clint stand down" Luke said with frown.

Clint rounded on Luke "I'm not gonna sit around while Osborn of all people-"

"I said, stand down" Luke reaffirmed with a growl "Going in there halfcocked ain't gonna do Spider-man any favors except making him feel even more guilty when your ass gets kicked by Osborn's people. We need to be smart about this and plan out our attack"

"And since it's Spider-man that Norman has, you can bet your ass the security around him will be at its absolute highest. Osborn's likely pulled out all the stops to keep his prize secured" Carol said as she folded her arms under her bust "I've heard enough from Spider-man to know that Norman has an almost unhealthy obsession with the man, hell, from what I heard when I was still with Stark when he was in charge of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Norman was still Director of the Thunderbolts, he constantly pushed to be allowed to hunt down Spider-man and would jump at the mere mentioning of his name or a rumored sighting"

"All the more reason to get him out" Clint said as he reached for the door.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Johnny asked with a raised brow "No offense ninja boy, but I don't see a lot of real muscle on the team that could help you break into that tower and hold off Norman's people while you look for Spidey at the same time"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence storm, feel like I could take Galactus at this point" Carol said in a dry tone while Luke and Danny gave Johnny a similar look to Carol's to the Human Torch's sheepish smile.

"What about Strange?" Ben asked suddenly "Can't he whip up some sorta spell to get you guys in there and bust Spidey out?"

Bucky shook his head at this "According to Strange, there's powerful spells protecting that tower and… I don't think Strange is powerful enough to break them now"

Reed's eyes narrowed at this "What do you mean? He's the Sorcerer Supreme, from what I've noticed over the years, he's the most powerful Sorcerer on earth. How can he not get in?"

"Oh, you didn't hear?" Jessica said with slight surprise "Stephen's no longer the Sorcerer Supreme, it's now Brother Voodoo"

"Wait what? Since when?" Reed said in clear surprise.

"A few weeks ago, it's a long story" Carol explained.

"Kinda thought you'd know since you two are all chummy behind everyone's backs" Luke said with a pointed gaze towards the world's smartest man.

Reed adverted his gaze while Ben stepped forward "Hey, that isn't fair-"

"Ben, just don't" Danny said with a raised hand "Or else you'll be here for hours arguing with him. Just roll with it for now and get him back later. Or tell his wife and she'll chew him out for you"

The Thing grumbled as he shot Luke a scowl before Bucky cleared his throat and stepped forward "Okay, so we have a man captured and secured in one of the most heavily guarded and secured locations in the world all the while likely under torture to give up our locations. We need to move fast"

"We need to find a way to get the Sentry out of there, he's the biggest gun Norman has at his disposal" Carol said.

"Anyone got a line on Banner?" Johnny asked.

"No and I don't see him helping us anytime soon" Jessica said with a frown "What about Thor?"

"Same boat probably" Danny said as he rubbed the back of his head before he and Luke shared a look. Bucky saw this and decided to speak.

"Something you two would like to share?"

"We… might have a solution" Luke said with an uneasy look.

"What is it?" the former Winter Solider asked.

Before Luke could say anything, Clint beat him to it "Oh hell no, anyone but him!"

The New Avengers and three fourths of the Fantastic Four turned to see Clint glaring at Luke "He won't help us"

"He will if we mention Spider-man's been captured. I don't think he's that far gone… not yet" Danny reasoned.

"What or who are you guys talking about?" Carol asked with a frown.

"Daredevil… he's the new leader of the Hand" Luke said with a heavy sigh.

Everyone barring Danny and Clint stood there in complete shock at the bomb that was dropped.

"Daredevil, he's now the head honcho of the Hand?" Bobbi said with an incredulous expression "The organization of near unkillable assassins, that Hand?!"

"Is there another?" Luke asked.

"Holy shit…" Jessica said with as she ran a hand through her hair "Why the hell is he in charge of them now? Hell, how is that even remotely possible?"

"Again, a long story" Luke said as he folded his arms across his chest "He's got the manpower. Hell, he probably has the only people on earth at the moment that can get us in that Tower without Osborn knowing and get Spider-man out of there without a fight"

"Question is, will he help us" Clint said with a shake of his head "Wait, I already know the answer, no he won't"

"What makes you say that?" Jessica asked.

"If he wanted Osborn gone, you think he would have done something by now?" Clint responded with a look.

"What about the X-men?" Bucky asked as he glanced around "They have people that can help us-"

"Wait, where's Logan?" Luke said as he scanned the room and saw that the Wolverine had yet to come back from the kitchen with his beer.

The group of heroes moved to the kitchen and saw that it was empty and the window was wide open with a single empty beer bottle on the windowsill.

"He didn't" Jessica said with worry as she glanced at carol who had a similar expression.

"He did" Reed said in a grave tone.

James 'Logan' Howlett, the Wolverine, had seemingly gone off to wage an all-out, one-man assault on Avengers Tower.

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Induction into the Dark Avengers.


	7. Chapter 7

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **treyalexander63917** : Yeah, Logan's 'rescue' will be anything but clean.

 **Jason Chandler** : Logan's taken on the Sentry and kicked his ass before, he won't have much trouble with him. Perks of a nigh indestructible skeleton and claws that can cut through everything barring like Thor's hammer or Cap's shield. Well based on that description of the FF, I can safely bet that Marvel won't go that route, they'll likely go the route seen in the Ultimates line of comics like Fox tried to do but failed beyond miserably, and with how Marvel trolls DC, I can seem them doing just that.

 **RosyThorn** : Glad you liked the story.

 **keyblade master cole** : I'm literally making this story up as I go. But I can say that Norman's 'Dark Reign will last longer than it did in the comics and it wont end at the Siege of Asgard, hell there isn't even gonna be a Siege, something else will crop up that will force Norman to focus on it instead.

 **Dave Bennett** : I don't think that Freddy or Pinhead can kill any of the more powerful members of the Avengers like Thor or Hulk, I mean with what they've been through, guys like Kruger and Pinhead are kinda small fry in comparison and this isn't even taking into account the ridiculous healing factors and durability of some of these people. Freddy's victims tend to be very human and very idiotic teenagers, same with Pinhead's. Plus, who the hell wants to be in the Hulk's head, or the Wolverine's? If anything, Freddy will get nightmares.

 **Spideyfan** : No Moonstone won't be in Peter's harem, doesn't mean she wont try to seduce him in attempt to gain any sort of control over him.

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : You'd be surprised, during the Civil War, Logan held his own farirly well against Sentry.

 **Marveldcfan** : Because I'm writing the story and I tend to make things overly difficult for the good guys for added drama and suspense.

 **Movienerd74** : Not at first, I mean they will fight to rescue him since he's their teammate, but they don't love him quite yet. But it'll get there.

 **Gamerslegacy** : Yep.

 **Rider Paladin** : Yes Daredevil will be making a appearance, several, in this story and play a crucial role later on.

 **90skid4life** : Sort of.

 **Superstar Kid** : Yeah it'll be a while until Peter can figure out how to get out from under Norman's control, the question is by then, will he want to?

 **Retrogamer7800** : No, She-Hulk has her own things to worry about and she's not keeping in regular contact with any of the guys on the New Avengers, so she's unaware of what's happening.

 **darthwolf** : You'll see.

 **Chaos Sorcerer** : He actually did try to turn Peter to the Dark side a few years back, but he failed. Think of this as his second and possibly more successful attempt. To an extent it'll have abilities similar to both. No his suit can't adapt. The only real difference between the Trans-mode Virus and the Techno-organic Virus is that one was created by the Celestials and the other is from an alien race known as the Phalanx. Peter will try and do his best to take down the Dark Avengers from the inside.

 **ERoc901 Tha Clean Up Man** : You'll see.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Norman had to hold back a smirk as he and Peter silently made their way towards the main conference room that the rest of his Avengers were waiting. Ever since Norman offered Peter his ultimatum, the wall crawler has been uncharacteristically quiet. So much so that Norman had to occasionally look back to make sure the man was still there and hadn't wandered off.

 _'Must still be silently seething at what I've done to him and what I'm willing to do to keep him here... good. He'll be angry, easier to manipulate_ ' Norman thought as they passed several HAMMER agents.

"As part of my Avengers team, you'll have a great deal of authority in HAMMER and access to it's resources. Not all of them mind you, but more than enough to start out with until I feel you can be trusted" Norman said as he nodded towards a few agents.

"Goodie" Peter bit out.

"Just don't expect anything too great from them" Norman said with a snort "While reliable, they aren't as reliable as SHIELD was. Granted they weren't very reliable to begin with but I'm sure you know that already"

"Trust me Norman, I know how unreliable SHIELD can be" Peter said with a scowl towards the man "After all, they couldn't keep you locked up where you belong, could they?"

"Plus they made that dumbass Stark their director" Norman said with a shake of his head as they arrived at an elevator and he hit the 'Up' button "I mean really, they thought a recovering alcoholic that used to be a arms manufacture that also would so readily and brutally betray his friends would make a good leader"

"Oh and your better than he was?" Peter asked with a snort as they entered the elevator and Norman hit another floor and waited as the cart took them higher up the tower "You, a crazed psychopath that would kill his own family just out of spite?"

"Well, I did say they were unreliable" Norman said with a dark smirk as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened "Besides, what's wrong with being a psychopath? Gwen didn't seem to mind when she and I were fuc-"

Norman was cut off as he was suddenly slammed into the wall, Peter's hand on his throat as he held the man up with narrowed glowing lenses staring right into his own. Several HAMMER agents who were nearby drew their weapons and aimed them at Peter's form and began to order him to let Norman go while another called in backup.

"Don't. Finish. That. Sentence!" Peter hissed darkly at the man.

"O-Or... w-what?" Norman forced out as he felt Peter's grip tightening on his neck "W-We both know... y-you d-don't have t-the... balls... Parker!"

Peter's grip tightened ever so slightly before he released Norman once he began to hear a familiar ringing sound in his head as his spider-sense began to flare.

"AGGHH!" Peter growled in pain as he felt the splitting headache begin to take over him as he backed into the wall, holding his head as he slumped tot he floor all the while Norman casually stood back up and fixed his suit before he turned to his right where his deputy director Victoria Hand with a small transmitter in her hand.

"Ah Miss Hand, we were just on our way to see you" Norman said with a nod towards his right hand before he turned towards Peter and noticed that he was beginning to transform "That's enough Miss Hand, I think Peter here has learned his lesson"

"If you say so" Victoria said as she shut off the transmitter "He strikes me as the type that never ;earns from his past mistakes"

"You have no idea how on the ball that is" Norman chuckled as he went and kneeled down to next to Peter "Come on Parker, you've taken worse and pulled through. This shouldn't be too much for you"

"S-Screw... you" Peter gritted out as his entire body ached in pain from the near transformation it underwent again.

Norman smirked at this before he stood up and gestured for the still present HAMMER agents to lower their weapons "We're good here, return to whatever it is you people do in your spare time"

"But sir, he-" one of the agents began before Victoria interrupted him.

"The Director told you to scram, now beat it" she said with narrowed eyes.

"Yes ma'am" another agent said before he tapped his friend on the shoulder and they along with a few others departed.

After a few seconds, Peter regained his bearings and slowly climbed back to his feet, his lenses narrowed angrily at both Norman and Victoria. Once Osborn believed that Peter wouldn't try to attack him again, he gestured for Peter and Victoria to follow him down the hall.

"Now where was I before we both got a little… off track?" Norman asked with a chuckle.

"Don't know, I stop paying attention to whatever it is that comes out of your mouth the moment I hear your voice" Peter stated.

Norman frowned at this "Well that's just plain rude"

"I know, I can be a real menace at times. Just go ask Jameson" Peter said with a grim snort "I'm surprised you two aren't best friends sometimes"

"Hmmm" Norman hummed at that as they neared the main conference room that was holding the rest of his team and was about to enter before Victoria placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Sir?"

"What is it Miss Hand?" Norman said as he came to a stop and glanced at his second in command with curiosity.

"We have reports from San Francisco that you might want to see" Victoria said as she pulled out a small tablet and handed to him "It has to do with the Celestial there"

"Is that right?" Norman said as he gave the screen a quick glance before he nodded and placed the tablet in his pocket "I'll read it after Spider-man's introduction to his new teammates. Keep me updated"

"Yes sir" Victoria said with a nod before she turned on her heel and made her way back to the control center, leaving both Peter and Norman alone outside the conference room.

"She's quite brilliant" Norman said as he nodded in Victoria's direction "Resourceful, merciless, intelligent. Why if I was a decade or two younger I'd try my hand with her"

"And if I was a decade or two older I still wouldn't care" Peter responded with a scowl under his mask.

Norman gave Peter a bemused expression as he pushed opened the doors and entered the conference room with a reluctant Peter not far behind him.

Peter took a quick glance around the room to see who was in it. Venom was absent, where Peter didn't know nor want to know. He made out Bullseye and Moonstone in one corner, Sentry standing in the center of the room by the conference table with Ares near the head of it sitting in a chair. Peter for a brief moment felt his spider-sense tingle as Sentry glanced at him before his gaze went back out towards the large window that gave a breathtaking view of the city of New York.

"Now I'm sure no introductions are nessicarry at this point, but I thought it'd be nice for you to get to know the new team seeing as you'll be working with them for the foreseeable future. Who knows, You might even be leading them one day" Norman said as he gestured to his dark perverted image of the Avengers, the first being Ares.

"I'm sure your familiar with Ares, the God of War" Norman nodded towards the ancient deity as he sharpened his sword with a stone.

Ares paused in his work and glanced up at Norman and Peter before he grunted as he returned to sharpening his weapon "So, the Spider has join our ranks, yes?"

"Indeed he has" Norman said with a nod.

"Not by choice" Peter hissed as he glanced at Norman with a glare under his mask.

Ares smirked at this as he held up his blade to better examine the edge "Norman, while I have mentioned that it was wise to keep your enemies closer, I didn't mean it quite like this"

Norman shrugged at that "You say tomato, I say potato"

Ares frowned at that "What?"

"Moving on…" Norman said as he pointed towards the still form of the Sentry "You already know Sentry I presume from when you were both on the Avengers under Stark and Rogers"

"Yeah, we were" Peter said as he glanced at the powerful man, trying to ignore the very faint flare ups of his spider-sense as he addressed the powerful man "Sup Sentry!"

The Sentry glanced at Peter and simply nodded before he went back to staring off into space. Peter frowned at that, while Sentry wasn't the most talkative people he's met in his line of work, the golden hero wasn't that quiet… and he normally wouldn't be setting off his spider-sense in any shape or form.

' _Something tells me I have Norman to thank for that'_ Peter thought as Norman escorted him to where Bullseye and Moonstone were.

The two seemed to be in some sort of hushed argument before they both noticed Peter and Norman standing near them. Osborn was watching the two with a frown while Peter's lenses zeroed in on Bullseye's forehead, he heard Daredevil had carved out the assassin's bullseye symbol not too long ago. Based on the faint scaring, Matt was telling the truth.

' _Ouch…'_ Peter thought as Moonstone stepped forward with a predatory gleam in her eye.

She held her hand out to Peter and spoke in a way that Peter thought was her way of trying to be seductive "Hello Spider-man…"

Peter blinked at her for a second before he glanced at Norman "Be honest Normie, was there no one else more qualified to be your fake Ms. Marvel, or was the head really that good?"

Bullseye snorted at the comment while Moonstone's eyes narrowed in anger and her voice grew slightly colder as she folded her arms across her bust "Nice to see your humor has remained with your new look… Peter Parker"

Peter responded with a slow clap, unsurprised that Norman had told some if not all of the current members of his Avengers who he was. It'd be the kind of thing he'd do just to screw with him "Wow, calling me by my secret identity while I'm in my work uniform, real original their Moonstone"

"Still can't believe that it was some photographing nerd that's been giving the Kingpin trouble all these years" Bullseye said with a shake of his head.

"I'm sorry, but haven't you been getting your but handed to you supposedly by a blind lawyer?" Peter said as he glanced at Bullseye's now scowling form "Also BTW's, that photographing nerd has kicked your but plenty of times you decaf Hawkeye!"

Bullseye snarled as he took a step towards Peter before Norman was suddenly in between the two, a particularly dark look on his face "Bullseye, go sit down"

The infamous assassin glared at Norman and was about to tell the man to screw off before Norman stepped even closer to him and the man's already cool tone tooker a far darker turn "I said, go sit down"

Bullseye glared at Norman while Peter gave him a mocking wave from behind the Iron Patriot. After a few moments, Bullseye scoffed and turned on his hell "Norman won't always be here to protect you, remember that"

"Sure, thing Trickshot, I'll remember that when I'm using you as my own personal punching bag… again" Peter snickered at the departing from of Bullseye "Also Daredevil said hi and hopes his addition to your tattoo was good or not!"

"Peter, please do try and get along with your new teammates" Norman said as he glanced back at Peter with an annoyed glare.

"Aww what's wrong, did I hurt the little psychotic killer's feelings?" Peter said with an eye roll under his mask "Want us to kiss and make up?"

"No, but you can find working on this team to be… difficult, should you continue to treat your new allies this way" Norman said.

Peter's response was a shrug "Doesn't sound all that different from any other time I'm on a team"

Norman hummed at that before he saw Daken enter the room "Ah Daken, would you be a dear and show Spider-man here to his new room?"

Peter made a squealing sound of excitement as he clapped his hands "Yaaay I'm getting escorted to my room by Wolverine's kid, dreams really do come true!"

Daken stared at the spider themed man for a moment before he sighed "I hate my fuckin life sometimes… and the urge to kill you all grows"

"And your all the stronger for resisting said urge everyday Daken" Norman said with a chuckle as he watched the son of Wolverine escort Peter too his room.

Once the two were gone, Norman pressed a button on the table that secured the room before he turned towards his team with a dark glare on his face "I'm only going to say thins once, and only once. You will be courteous and professional to him. You will bury whatever vendetta you have against him and will not under any circumstances harm him, is that clear?"

Bullseye scoffed at this as he leaned back in his chair "Or what?"

"Or I'll have Bob here throw your ass into orbit and see what kills you first, lack of oxygen or the cold" Norman said with narrowed eyes as the Sentry stood behind him with a blank yet cold expression on his face.

"Whatever..." Bullseye grumbled as he adverted his gaze from the two men while Moonstone spoke up.

"You play a very dangerous game with him Norman. First chance he get's, he'll turn on you and bring everything you've built crashing down" she warned.

"Yes, the obvious escaped me" Norman said with an eye roll "It's not like out of all of us here, I have the most experience with the man and knows what he'll do if he's given even an inch of room to maneuver"

"Then why do it, offer him a place on the team?" Ares asked with a frown.

"I have my reasons" Norman said as he turned to leave "Now if any of you need me, which I hope not, I'll be in the control center"

"Why?" Moonstone asked with a frown.

"Nothing too important, but it sounds like a several hundred foot tall robot god out in California is getting a little more... active. And I have to coordinate with Hand for the press conference we're holding tomorrow to introduce Spider-man to our team" Norman said as he exited the conference room, leaving only Moonstone, Ares, Sentry and Bullseye in it. After a few moments, the God of War left as well, followed soon by Sentry, leaving only Moonstone and Bullseye left.

"I don't like this" Bullseye said with a frown as he pulled out a arrow from his quiver and toyed with the tip of it.

"That makes two of us" Moonstone said as she glanced in the direction that Daken had taken the wall crawler "Him being here will complicate things"

"Yeah..." Bullseye said with a heavy sigh "Why'd we have to trade Mac for him?"

...

"You know, I don't know whether to be creeped out that Norman kept my room exactly how it was when I used to live here, or creeped out that Norman would go to the trouble of masking it look exactly like how it used to be when I was with the Avengers" Peter said as he walked around his old/new room while Daken stood in the doorway.

"I don't care" Daken said with a sigh 'How the hell did my father put up with this man instead of just gutting him alive and leaving him to rot?'

"Heeey, did you just think why old Wolvie hasn't killed me yet?" Peter said as he looked at Daken with narrowed lenses.

Daken blinked at this "How the hell did you know I was thinking that?"

Peter pointed towards the man's face "Your face, it got this look on it that everyone that's thought the same thing had"

"Is that right?" Daken said with a hum before he smirked "What do you think I'm thinking now?"

"Killing me... slowly" Peter said with a sigh "Your dad had the same look on his face every time he thought that too"

Daken snorted at this before he turned and left "Good to know"

Peter returned his attention back towards his room where suddenly an alert of some sort flashed over his field of vision, causing Peter to quirk a brow in surprise as it seemed to highlight a certain area by the bed. Peter cautiously approached the area and scanned the space around his bed before his eyes settled on what looked like a small ant sized camera and recorder.

'The heck?' Peter thought as he leaned down and ripped the device off the wall and held it up to his face to better examine it. His vision seemed to zoom in on the device and allowed him to better examine it. He made out the small HAMMER symbol on the side as he turned and twist it in his fingers before he crushed it between his thumb and index finger.

"Sorry Norman, but I like my privacy" Peter said to himself as he turned towards the rest of his room with narrowed eyes "I'm gonna assume he's bugged other parts of my room too"

Peter shook his head at this as he took a seat on the edge of his bed before he let out a long tired sigh and fell backwards and glanced up at the ceiling with a worried expression.

 _'Okay Pete, how the hell are you gonna get yourself out of this one?_ ' the wall crawler thought as he held up a hand and stared at thee technorganic suit that now covered it ' _And just what the hell am I going to do about this thing?'_

"Well, at least your not trying to take me over yet, so I guess there's one upside to this whole mess- OH SHIT!" Peter said with wide eyes as he suddenly sat upright "I never called Robbie and Ben and let them know I'm alright!"

At this point, they probably think that the reports of Carnage being sighted were true and they may have just unintentionally sent Peter to his gruesome end. Peter quickly made his way to the door to try and find a way to get into contact with Front Line before his entire body froze up as he felt... something brush against his mind. Peter slowly looked around the room to see if he could find the source of the feeling. It didn't feel like a telepath, at least like the one's he's encountered in the past. This felt different, less intrusive and more of just making Peter aware that he was being watched and it felt far more powerful than even Xavier ever did whenever he was in Peter's mind, with and without consent. After several seconds, the feeling slowly faded away and Peter let out a breath he didn't even realize that he was holding.

"What the hell was that?"

...

Several floors below, various HAMMER agents patrolled the hallways, one was passing a room when he suddenly heard a faint 'thud' like sound. The agent paused before he glanced at the room and slowly approached it.

"Control, Sentry four over" the agent said as he stood in front of the door, his high powered assault rifle at the ready.

Several seconds passed before the sentry received a response _"Go ahead sentry four"_

"I'm outside a small room on the east side, floor forty eight, is it being used for anything?" The agent asked as he slowly opened the door to see the room was dark and the window was open.

 _"Negative, all floors on that level are scheduled for remodeling and or repair from the Skrull's invasion. Is someone in there?_ " Control questioned as the agent scanned the room for signs that someone was in there.

After a few seconds, he shook his head "No, but I did find a window open. One of the contractors must have opened it when they had a smoke and forgot to close the damn thing"

" _Understood. Secure the window and make sure nothing got in regardless and then continue your patrol if nothing's discovered"_ Control stated as the agent went to close the window and lock it down.

"Roger that control, sentry four out" the HAMMER agent said as he turned his attention away from the window... and right into the face of the Wolverine.

"What the-"

 **SNIKT!**

"UGHH!" the agent let out a pained groan as three Adamantium claws pierced his chest before his mouth was covered to keep him from alerting any of the other guards nearby.

Logan watched with impassive eyes as the life drained from the man as he slowly lowered the man to the floor before he withdrew his claws from his chest and scanned the room for signs of any other HAMMER agents. Seeing and hearing none nearby, Logan grunted as he sheathed his claws and made his way towards the door.

"Hang in there Webs, I'm commin for ya"

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, an Uncanny breaking and entering…


End file.
